Wings of Destiny
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: Sakura is almost back to her normal self without the memory of Syaoran, of course. She only needs four or five more feathers to regain it all! When the next world if Clow, disaster occurs. There's also one feather where no one would've ever expected!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I am SylphWindDancer, here with my first Tsubasa story! Well, you know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, if only I owned Tsubasa. I would make a happy ending for all if that's not what's in store for our heroes! Long story short: no.**

**---**

_**Tsubasa: Wings of Destiny**_

_"C'mon, Syaoran-kun, let's go!"_

_"Umm...won't someone be mad if they find us playing in the castle?"_

_"'Course not, this is where I live, silly!"_

_"Oh, right..."_

_---_

_"I told you, no titles with us, Syaoran."_

_"Right, Princess. I-I mean-"_

_"Sa-ku-ra."_

_"Right...Sakura..."_

_---_

Syaoran lay awake. They were in another world. Sakura was returning more and more like herself with every passing day. She only needed about four or five more feathers. Needless to say, deep inside, Syaoran was fighting with himself. She'd never remember him...but they could just always build up another relationship...but they'd have to draw the line somewhere. He sighed. Fai and Kurogane were scanning the area with Mokona. Sakura had just regained another feather, and she had yet to wake up. Syaoran watched her as she slept.

_---_

_Sakura was watching another memory she'd just gotten back with the help of her friends._

_**"I hope ---------- gets off work so...so that I can tell him...that I...love him...with all my heart."**_

_**"Uh, Princess? What are you doing here?" **__the voice was unfamiliar...distorted..._

_**"This here..." **__she knelt down, after looking at an empty space, __**"I saw it last night."**_

_**"SAKURA!!!"**_

_**---**_

Sakura's eyes opened. She was met by Syaoran's amber ones. He smiled, "Finally awake?"

"Y-yes...Are we in another world now?" Sakura sat up, wrapping her cloak close around her.

"Yes, while you were sleeping."

Sakura frowned, "Everything always happens when I'm asleep."

"Well, not much has happened now. Fai-san and Kurogane-san with Mokona are searching to see if we're anywhere near civilization."

Sakura looked at her surroundings, seeing they were in the middle of a desert-like area. A little ways off, there was an oasis. She cocked her head. Syaoran noticed her look, "Something wrong, Your Highness?"

"No...it just...looks like where I used to live. My world in the country of Clow." Sakura informed him. Then, she turned to him, "You never told me where you stayed in Clow before!"

"Umm...to-to tell you the truth, Princess, I don't really...remember...it was a LONG time ago." Syaoran stuttered.

"Hmm...you know, Syaoran-kun..." Sakura looked away, "Out of all the memories I've gotten back, you, Fai-san, or Kurogane-san have been in them. Is it true that I didn't know you before, or have I really met you for only a small amount of time-"

Syaoran caught her as she collasped. Her eyes glazed, then went back to their jade color. "Wha-what's...what was I saying?"

"...You were asking where Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and Mokona went."

"...I was?"

"Yeah."

-----

Fai looked around, "Well, I think we've gone far enough. Let's head back. It's starting to get dark."

"I hope you two aren't scared, scared, scared of the dark!" Mokona squealed.

Kurogane glared at the creature, "I'm ready to rip you to shreds."

"Oh, no! Fai, a monster is stalking me in the dark!" Mokona ran and hid behind Fai.

"Who are you calling a monster?!" Kurogane barked, unsheathing his sword.

"Hey, look over there. Lights." Fai pointed.

"Huh?" Kurogane looked at where the magician was pointing, and there were faint lights off in the distance. Fai turned and looked at the setting sun, then back at the lighted area, "I'm gonna say that looks like south to me."

"Eh, whatever. We'll look more tomorrow. Let's go back." Kurogane turned, following back his tracks.

A couple minutes later, Sakura and Syaoran saw the three approaching from the light of their fire. Syaoran inquired, "Anything?"

"A lighted place, south. A long ways off." Fai told them.

Kurogane grumbled, "Can't Whitey just fly us over there?"

"No, no, no way!" Mokona frowned, "Too much weight!"

Fai grinned, "I think he was talking to you, Daddy."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP WITH THAT!!" Kurogane drew his sword again, raising it.

"Oh, no!" Fai ran, "Daddy's mad!"

"No, I'll protect you, Mother Fai!" Mokona puffed its small chest out.

Kurogane picked up Mokona, "I'll start with you."

Sakura and Syaoran blinked.

-----

The next morning, they all awoke in the extreme heat. They began walking south, using the sun to determine their direction. Fai rubbed the sweat off his head, "Man, is it hot, or what?"

Sakura, Syaoran, and Kurogane looked at him, "Not really."

He pouted. "Well, I'm from a cold country, so this is all new to me!"

"What? Working up a sweat?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"The hhheeeaaatttt!!!" Fai dramatically put a hand over his heart.

The ninja smacked his head, "Let's just leave him."

"Hey, I think I see something!" Sakura squinted, hoping to break up the small argument.

"Where at?" Syaoran looked at the direction she was looking. In the distance, still a ways off, was the small form of a town. "Oh, I see it, now. Looks like a village or something."

They got closer to it, and Kurogane murmured, "Looks like a little bigger than a village."

"I'm going to guess a small kingdom." Fai wiped his hand across his head again.

Sakura pointed out when they were really closer, "I think I see something beyond it...something big."

"Mokona see it, too!" Mokona Modoki chirped, "It's really big! B-I-G!"

Kurogane pulled Mokona off his shoulder by his ears, "You know...the more I listen to you, the more I'm ready to kill you."

"Kuro-Daddy already said that!"

"KURO-WHAT?!"

"Halt, who goes there?!"

Before they knew it, the group of four (five, including our fav Mokona) was surrounded by many people with spears. They wore the same desert clothes as Sakura and Syaoran. "Who are you?" one spoke. "Speak up!"

"Lower your weapons!" came a voice from the back of the surrounders. A familiar silver-head and golden-eyed man made his way to the front.

Syaoran and Sakura stared as he stared back.

Then, they all exploded at once, their voices getting mixed up.

"PRINCESS SAKURA?!"

"YUKITO-SAN?!"

"SYAORAN?!"

"YUKITO?!"

They pointed, mouths gaping, eyes blinking. Fai decided to burst in on the awkward silence, "So...you know this man, Syaoran-kun? Sakura-chan?"

"My high priest!" Sakura smiled, then ran into Yukito's arms, "I missed you so much, Yukito-san!"

"Princess Sakura?...Syaoran, I hope you're going to explain this."

"Uh...y-yeah..."

---

**Please read and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Yay! Well, anyway, let's get right down to it:**

**kazamayuki61994:**** Thanks sosososo much! I'm glad you think it's interesting!**

**ElementalGuardianProtector:**** Meanie bestest friend. Nah, just kidding! No, Yukito isn't Sakura's older brother. That's Toya! Yukito is the high priest. (in case you missed that part...) Thanks for the review! See you at school in how ever many days it is.**

**dbzgtfan2004:**** Yes, Sakura and Syaoran above all! Thanks a bunch!**

**sakura-fai:**** No, Yukito didn't know anything about the bargain. He knew Syaoran had to give something up, but he didn't know what. What my sister and I think is that the clone (trust me, I've read all the manga) is half of him. Realizing that he has a good right eye and Syaoran doesn't...anyway, thanks!**

**Reader:**** I am updating, you see? Muhahaha!**

**RaineForever:**** Arigato! They are back because of another feather! I am updating! And you will have to wait to find out! Muhahaha!**

**Mokona: Sylph has gone crazy!**

**Anyway...**

**Amaterasu-Sun-Goddess:**** Thankies for the compliment. I am continuing, of course! Tsubasa cool.**

**sacred magician:**** Chapter two, at your disposal!**

**And...disclaimer: Hey, guess what?! I own Tsubasa! And I'm rich, and living in a palace with anime stuff all around, and- wait, it WAS a dream! T.T**

**---**

Chapter 2

"So, what you're saying...is that Yuko sent you all across different dimensions, and that your price to pay was your relationship with Sakura-hime?" Yukito cocked his head, "This IS indeed, very confusing."

King Toya grunted, "What's confusing about it?"

"He is her..._chosen."_

"Oh. That."

Fai inquired, "What do you mean by...'chosen'?"

"We cannot tell you while the bozu is here." Toya gestured to Syaoran.

Syaoran looked around, then bowed, "Then, excuse me..." and he left the room, joining Sakura outside.

She blinked, "What's going on? Why would they kick you out, too?"

"Something about being a chosen..."

Inside, Kurogane asked, "So, what about it?"

"Well, you see, Syaoran is..."

---

"C'mon, Syaoran-kun! Follow me! I want to show you the birds that I used to care for!" Sakura tugged him by his wrist.

"I'm coming, Princess, I'm coming..." Syaoran assured. _But... _he thought, _if only she knew. That I'd seen all this before. If she did...well, I wouldn't be here in this situation, would I?_

They climbed up to the top of the palace, and came at a tower with pigeons in a small cage. Sakura smiled, and opened it. One flew to her hand, and she stroked it, while laughing a little as the others flew out and circled them. Syoaran smiled as well, "Thanks for showing me, Sakura-hime."

Sakura released the bird, then cheered, "Syoaran-kun smiled at me!"

_Yeah, if only she knew._

Mokona came up behind them and giggled, "We should never leave the young children alone! No, no, no!"

Sakura flushed, "Moko-chan...did you come up to check on us?"

"Yep! They kicked Mokona out. Well, Kurogane did because he thought Mokona would tell you two what they were talking about. They made Mokona promise." Mokona pouted.

"Did you hear a little of what they said?" Syaoran inquired.

"Yep."

"Would you tell me?"

"Nope. Sorry."

Syoaran sighed, "Oh, well. Maybe we'll find out later."

Sakura beamed, "I'm so happy to finally see my onii-sama again!"

"Yeah, it's great." Syaoran agreed, then muttered under his breath, "Although I think he just wants to wish for me to leave as soon as possible..."

"What was that, Syaoran-kun?"

"Nothing."

Then, Fai decided to pop up, "Hi, guys! What'cha doing?"

"Fai-san, any information?" Syaoran inquired, ignoring his remark.

Fai looked at Mokona.

He bowed his head, "I sense a feather...it's nearby...close."

"That's good." Fai nodded, "Anyway, I came to tell you, Syaoran-kun, that your king would like a word with you."

"Me?!"

Sakura seemed a little startled at his reaction, but Fai nodded again, "Yeah."

The teen walked down back inside the palace, then made his way to the throne room. He bowed before Toya, and stood, "You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?"

"Yeah. Sit down, bozu." Toya pointed at a chair. Syaoran gave him a weird look, but sat in it. They sat in silence for quite some time before Toya stood and looked down at the teen, "Ya know, Syaoran..."

His eyes went wide. Since when did the king of the country of Clow call him by name?

"I'm sorry about all this."

"Wh-what? I don't understand."

"Well, you loved Sakura."

Hint an immediate flush to you-know-who.

"And you gave up your relationship to save her life. In a way, I have to respect that. I wouldn't have known what to do if a girl I loved had that happen, and then be in that position. Not to mention..."

He tensed.

"You're her chosen."

Then, Syaoran frowned, "Again with this 'chosen' stuff. Is anyone going to tell me what that means?"

"You're-"

Mokona jumped in the room, his eyes wide, "Syaoran! Syaoran! The feather is really close!"

"Do you know where it is?"

"No, but it's rreeeaallllyyy ccclllooossssseeeee!!!" Mokona sounded as if he would cry, "It's really powerful!"

"Show me where it's most powerful!"

Syaoran apologized to the king, then ran out of the room, following Mokona. Mokona's eyes never changed as he led Syaoran to the entrance of the palace, where Fai and Kurogane were waiting. Kurogane told him, "The Princess is with your priest."

"Alright. Where, Mokona?" Syaoran urged.

They walked outside, and Mokona perked it's ears up and felt around for the presence of it. Then, his eyes went back to normal, and he groaned, "It's gone."

Syaoran growled.

And, from above, Yukito muttered, "You really are determind to save her, aren't you, Syaoran?"

**---**

**I wonder if anyone can guess where the 'feather that no one suspects' is at...**

**Well, please read and review!**

**---SylphWindDancer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, already?! I'm so happy. For this story, too.**

**RainForever: Hmm...a bird. That's an interesting guess. Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see! Thanks a lot!**

**kiuna'yukina: Yukito? ...Close, I'd say. Have no fear, for I am updating!**

**Aiko: Thanks!**

**sakura-fai: Kind of. They were talking about it in the anime, buuuttt...I'm not sure. I WILL explain it later, though!**

**korovee: Thankies! I wanted Toya to lighten up to him a little.**

**EGP: I'll get to Inu later...anyway, hime means 'princess', got it? Good. Onii-sama means that she's calling him big brother, but with more respect, since he's the king. Bozu means kid or squirt. Yukito sure seems to be the most often guess. But you will see! Amber gave me the idea!**

**(If you are reading this, email me, Amber!!)**

**Disclaimer: (sighs) I didn't have that dream again...T.T No, CLAMP owns Tsubasa.**

---

Chapter 3

Sakura ran up to Syaoran, who was making his way to her, "Syaoran-kun, where did you go? One second I was with Yukito-san, and then went to go look for you, but you were gone."

"Mokona felt a feather, but he lost it." Syaoran reported.

"That's too bad...Syaoran-kun, I really need to thank you for getting my memories back. But...I have a question."

"What is it?"

"...What are you going to do once all my memories are returned?"

"...I'm not sure. I'll probably move to another country." _To try and forget of my love for you, Sakura, _he added silently.

"Oh...would you...visit sometime?"

He smiled, "Of course."

----

Kurogane sipped his sake lightly as he sat at the dining table with the king, high priest, princess, commoner, magician, and white pork bun. Toya looked at his sister as if to say, 'are you gonna drink, too?'

Fai turned to Yukito, "I think it's too quiet, don't you think?"

"I do, indeeed, Fai-san."

"Shall we attempt at conversation?"

"What did you do before you met Sakura-hime and Syaoran?"

"I'll take that as a yes. I was a wizard, and I went to Yuko-san to escape my country...and my king."

"And you, Kurogane-san?" the priest turned to the ninja.

He grunted out, "I was a ninja in Japan. I serve only Tomoyo-hime...no one else. I ended up at that witch's place because she forced me away to 'learn the true meaning of strength.'"

Mokona and Fai pointed, chanting, "She scolded you, she scolded you!"

"Shut up!" Kurogane slammed his sake down on the table.

Just as Kurogane felt like leaping across the table, Syaoran picked up his knife, and waved it around, "Kurogane-san! We haven't put in today's practice! Let's get at it!"

Sakura, Fai, and Mokona went into a 'meowing' chorus.

Kurogane slapped his head, "Not again."

Then, Syaoran went up beside Kurogane, still swinging the knife, "C'mon! I can take it! Dish it out!"

"YOU FOUR; GO TO BED, NOW!!!" roared the ninja.

Fai chuckled, "Let's run from the monster, Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MONSTER?!"

Toya managed to latch onto Sakura's collar before she went out of his grasp. He sighed, "I'll take her to bed, you two get them."

"Sure." Yukito nodded. Then, he frowned, "Umm...I'll get Syaoran. You can get Fai-san, and Mokona."

Kurogane bellowed, "DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!!!" and chased Fai and Mokona.

Yukito had to chase after Syaoran halfway around the castle before he collasped to sleep. They all got them to bed, and Kurogane groaned, "Never give them alchohol. It nevers ends up good."

"I'll take your word for it." Toya nodded, then yawned, "Well, I'm off to bed. See ya, Kurogane-san."

"...Yeah."

----

Syaoran, Fai, and Sakura all woke the next morning in pain. Mokona chirped in Syaoran's ears, "Wakey-wakey! Morning, Syaoran!"

He nearly yelled, "Mokona...go...away..."

Then, he hopped onto Sakura's head in the next room over, and said the same thing. She moaned, "Moko-chan...please get off my head."

He, at last, entered Fai's room, and bounced up and down on his back, "C'mon, up, Fai! Fai! Fai, uuuppp!!"

"Mokona...I'll get up when my heads shuts up."

The creature pouted, then went to the breakfast table. He pounced up, and Kurogane instantly inquired, "Why don't you get a hangover?"

Mokona shrugged, "Dunno. Food!" and he sucked some of the food in.

"Stupid white pork bun."

"Mokona is Mokona!"

"Whatever."

They waited about another half-hour before the others gathered their wits and got out of bed. Sakura, Syaoran, and Fai were all given emboshi(?) to help with their headaches, and in another ten to fifteen minutes, they were all up and were their perky selves again.

"May I go with you to search for the feather?" Sakura inquired.

"No offense, Sakura-chan, but we might get a little held up by your sudden disappearence aand appearence, don't 'cha think?" Fai knelt down to look at her in the eye.

The Princess of Clow sighed deeply, then nodded, "I suppose you're right. But...please be careful."

"Will do. We'll be back, so just hang on, Princess." Syaoran nodded.

"Right."

They walked out, Mokona on Fai's shoulder, and they walked about town. Kurogane was in clothes similar to Syaoran's, with a long sleeved black shirt, black boots, and navy blue jeans tucked into the boots. Fai wore stuff like Yukito's; a navy blue shirt with tan jeans tucked into black boots.

Mokona perked his ears up, and Fai inquired, "Feel anything?"

"Hmm...no, I can't feel anything." his ears drooped.

"Well, then, let us begin the long search!" Fai pointed dramatically.

"Shut up. Let's just get going." Kurogane snapped.

They walked along the streets of the town, occasionaly getting random questions of the Princess since Syaoran had disappeared at the same time. The teens just ducked his head, his bangs covering his head, not showing emotion.

_What am I supposed to do?...I can't just tell them all that's happened...I'll have to leave that to King Toya and Yukito. But...Sakura...her people love her so much...Sakura..._

_Sakura..._

_My love..._

"I feel something!" Mokona chirped.

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts, "Where?!"

"Umm...this way!" Mokona pointed, the three running the way of the direction pointed. "No...this way!" Mokona pointed behind them.

"Make up your mind, pork bun!" Kurogane hissed as they did a 180.

"No...I can't feel it anymore." Mokona frowned again. "I don't get this!!"

"I don't either...it's strange." Fai agreed.

"It's like...like it's moving every time we do." Syaoran nodded.

"So...what are we supposed to do now?" Kurogane growled, "Since the white pork bun can't keep track of it?"

"Maybe...we can go to another world, and hope to come back to this one?" Syaoran suggested.

"But what if we have to go to a hundred other worlds before coming back to this one?" Kurogane pointed out.

"No. Mokona only goes to worlds that have strong powers, like the feather, or stronger!" Mokona barked.

"Oh...well, no one told me about that, porky." Kurogane said back.

"Well, shall we go get Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

_Sakura..._

"Eh, guess so."

They walked silently, Syaoran feeling his right eye twitching in pain. He walked, dragging his feet at the back of the group.

_What is this?...My eye...it hurts..._

Then, he put a hand up to it, sucking in air that he was losing. Kurogane heard him hit the ground as he fell to his knees. He turned and raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter, kid?"

_"Remember who you are..."_

Kurogane's, and Fai's voice fell away from his ears.

_"...and who you were."_

Darkness overcame him.

**---**

**I'm sorry it's short, but it gets better, I promise!**

**Read and reveiw, onegai shimasu! (please)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Chapter 4, right here on your internet page! Well, let's get this done!**

**EGP: Well, your mouth DOES run 98 mph...anyway, Yuko is the time dimensional witch, where Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane got Mokona. Onegai shimasu means 'please.' And unscar me for life for the 27th time this month, huh? Just you wait until school starts, little missy. And you'll see what happened to Syaoran. :3**

**RainForever: Omgah! Nice guess! I'm updating, have no fear!**

**sakura-fai: You and RainForever think a lot alike...I guess you'll find out! ...I'm mean, aren't I? Thanks!**

**aaa: He's a bad boy. Mokona is at fault...again.**

**Aiko: Yeah. In volume 8, I think...it gives the explanation that emboshi helps with hangovers. Yay! I update fast!**

**Hyxrst: Yes, I had just remembered that (thank you, Fruits Basket), and replaced the chapters. I can be so clutsy at times. But thank you for pointing that out. I am updating, at your request!**

**I'll say it, then. **

**Gomen nasai! I accidentally put onee-sama, which means big sister, and I changed the chapters so that it was spelled right: onII-sama.**

**And disclaimer: CLAMP owns Tsubasa. I. DO. NOT. EVEN. THOUGH. I. WISH. I. DID.**

**---**

Chapter 4

_**"Remember who you are..."**_

_**Kurogane's, and Fai's voices fell away from Syaoran's ears.**_

_**"...and who you were."**_

_**Darkness overcame him.**_

_"Syaoran-kun..."_

_**"You are my puppet...a master piece of my work..."**_

_"Syaoran-kun..."_

_**"...and now you need to remember who you are!!"**_

_"Syaoran-kun!"_

---

His eyes slowly opened. Sakura's jade green eyes were the first thing he saw. She was nearing tears, "Syaoran-kun, thank the Gods you woke up! What's the matter, what happened?"

The teen attempted to sit up, but his body wouldn't have it. He winced and fell back. Why did he feel so sore? He answered honested, "I don't know...but I had this weird dream..." then, he noticed two certain people, and one certain thing weren't around, "Where're...Fai-san, Kurogane-san, and Mokona?"

"They're talking with my onii-sama, and Yukito-san about something...will you tell me more about this dream?"

"This man...he was talking to me. Only...who he was talking to...looked like me, but...he was younger. And he had...these markings all over his arms and legs. I've seen him before...but for some reason, I can't remember where. But I do know...that he's in a tank of water. This strange water."

_And not to mention...he made my body move unwillingly. First in the country of Shura, on the moon castle, then again at that library. It's like he does it every time I fight something that's out of my league._

"Really? That sounds a little freaky."

Syaoran nearly laughed. That as the first time Sakura ever said something was 'freaky.' Then, he inquired, "How long have they been talking?"

"Ever since they brought you back. Maybe...two hours ago?"

"Two hours?!"

"Yes..."

Syaoran sighed, and tried to sit up again, but this time, Sakura pushed him down. "Syaoran-kun, you've been pushing yourself too much lately! You need to let your body rest!"

He saw the worry in her eyes, and smiled gently, "Alright."

----

Fai walked in, "Has he woken yet?"

Sakura looked up, and met his blue orbed eyes, "Yes, but I told him he should rest more."

"Did he say anything?"

"He was saying something...about a boy that looked like him, but was younger. And that he had strange markings on his body. Then, he said something about him being in a strange water tank, and a man talking to him."

"Hn...that's different."

"He'll be okay, right, Fai-san?"

"Yeah. Just let him sleep for a little while."

"Okay...Fai-san? What were you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Two hours, and you say nothing? Please tell me."

"We can't, Sakura-chan. You'll find out what it is in time."

----

Syaoran slept another three hours, then woke, his body feeling much more relieved. But...his hand felt warm. He turned his head, and there was Sakura, napping, her head on the bed, and her hand in his. Then, he remembered what Mokona said.

**"There are two types of memory. What the conscious mind remembers and what the body remembers. The conscious mind is very important, but the body is really important too. Sometimes when the mind forgets, the body remembers for it."**

Then, later, Mokona teased, **"And Sakura wants to love Syaoran again, if you ask me!"**

_But our true relationship can never be restored. Not fully. Never._

"You feeling better?"

Syaoran looked, and saw Sakura waking up. "Yes, I'm fine now, thanks to you, Sakura-hime."

Then, Sakura saw her hand wrapped around Syaoran's. She flushed red as a tomatoe, and removed her hand quickly, "I'm-I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Syaoran assured.

"Well, I'm going to ask onii-sama about bringing dinner to you." Sakura stood.

"It's night already?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter. It only matters if you feel better. And you do! Now, hold on, I'll be right back."

"...Okay."

Sakura swiftly left, and realized how hard her heart was beating. She put a hand to her chest, and whispered, "Why does my throat feel like it's tightening? Why is my heart pounding?"

Then, she found herself at her brother's door, and she knocked. She heard no response, and put an ear to the door, "Onii-sama? I'm coming in."

She opened the door, and saw no one in the room. Then, she noticed the balcony open. She walked over, and saw Toya standing, looking at the ruins of Clow. She asked, "Onii-sama? Something the matter?"

He turned and looked at her, "No. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Why is everyone saying 'nothing' to me all of a sudden?! I'd like to know what's going on!"

"Well, you DO have a temper, after all."

"Onii-sama..."

"You know, Sakura..."

"What is it?"

"When you like someone, you can call them by their first name only."

"Really? Hmm...have you told me that before?"

"...Yeah."

"I don't think I remember that yet."

"Well, what did you want?"

"Oh, may I bring Syaoran-kun dinner? He shouldn't get up yet."

"I don't mind."

"Thanks, Toya!"

Sakura ran towards the kitchen. Toya stared at where she had stood seconds ago. He growled, "I shouldn't be doing this. I'm not supposed to meddle in affairs like this, but..."

The Princess returned quickly to Syaoran's side, bearing a tray of food. She helped him sit up all the way, and gave him his food and water. Then, she thought about what her brother said. "Hey, Syaoran-kun?..."

Syaoran swallowed his mouthful of food, "What is it?"

"Is it okay...if I call you by your first name?"

His eyes widened. Then, he blinked, "No, I don't mind..."

"Okay, then!" she beamed, "And you have to call me Sakura, okay?"

"Right...Sakura."

_Who knows? Maybe there's hope, after all._

---

Fai muttered as he, Mokona, and Kurogane walked through the streets, "I can't believe that's what he is...what Syaoran-kun is."

"I knew something was up, when he was unlike himself in that library, fighting those beasts. He just suddenly acted like something was possessing him." Kurogane agreed.

"Mokona, you can't tell, either, okay?" Fai looked at the creature on his shoulder.

"...Okay." Mokona droaned.

"Well, let's head back. We'll search the northern half of town tomorrow."

"...Yeah."

**---**

**I'm sorry if the chapters seem a little shorter! Well, I had interesting guesses on where people thought the feather was, but I can tell you no one got it right! ...Or did they?**

**Read and review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so glad that I'm updating quickly. Alright, you know the drill! Get down and read! I'm glad to have 25 reviews for only chapter 4! (cries tears of joy)**

**Korovee: Yes, there is hope for Toya-niisama. Yay!**

**RainForever: You are welcome, and arigato!**

**sakura-fai: Yes, that is Toya for ya. My, how demanding! Just kidding, I'm glad you're liking it so much!**

**Aiko: Yep. I'm glad you're interested. :3**

**EGP: I know you not. . I am updating, though! Whoo-hoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, Fai-kun, Kurogane-san, Toya-kun, Yukito-san, Moko-chan, Yue, and Cerberus. Yes, they come in this chapter. This one's my favorite!**

Chapter 5

Yukito talked to Toya early the next morning, "Do you think it's time to waken her guardian?"

The king stared out at the horizen. "Her guardian...at this point...I guess we should."

"The only way I can decide that Syaoran's her true chosen, I'd have to bring him to the awakening." Yukito reminded.

"That's fine."

----

"Syaoran, Sakura-hime, will you come with me, please?" Yukito asked the two after breakfast.

"What is it, Yukito-san?" Sakura blinked.

"You'll find out. Come with me, please."

"...Okay..."

Yukito led the two down into the chambers of the palace. In the very center of the chamber, there was a drawing, with odd symbols and a moon. Yukito drew forth his moon staff, and ordered the two to stand on opposite sides of the center. They did so, and Yukito held the staff horizontally. He began to murmur, "I am Yukito, who holds the power of the moon, in the country of Clow. I call upon you, guardian of the sun, and the guardian of the moon...awaken now, and guard once again!" he swung the staff vertically, then stabbed it into the ground.

The symbols glew, startling the two. Yukito sternly told them not to move. They obeyed, and he spoke more, "I have here before you the Princess of Clow and her chosen! Awaken, and guard the two!"

Brighter lights. Then, it faded away. Sakura and Syaoran gasped.

Yukito bowed his head, "Great Cerberus, great Yue, I'm glad to see you've awakened again."

The creature, whom many will realize from **Cardcaptor Sakura**, rumbled, "Why have you awakened me, Yukito?"

"This is Sakura-hime, and Syaoran, her chosen."

Cerberus blinked, then turned, "Ah, I remember you, Sakura. It's been a while. You might not remember me. I was ordered to one day, guard you. I met you only when you were a little girl."

"Yes, I remember you, Kero!" Sakura lunged forward, and hugged the winged beast by the neck.

Syaoran took this time to also notice the man with long silver hair and silver eyes, with the wings. He looked frighteningly like Yukito. Yue muttered, "I guess I have to go guard the king now, too..."

"Yeah. Sorry, guys. It's your time, though." Yukito apologized.

Kero's personality did a 180, "I don't mind! It's been a while since I've seen the kid! Now...this Syaoran boy..."

Syaoran straightened up, "Yes, that's me."

"I would like to talk to you privatly."

"Yes, sir..."

Kero led Syaoran away from the others, and he chuckled, "No need to be so formal with me, bozu. Just call me Kero. Like the Princess does."

"Yes, sir-er, Kero-san."

"No, just 'Kero.' Thanks. Now...I have a couple of questions."

"Yes?"

"No need to be intimidated, either. Anyway, why did you help the Princess?"

"Because..." he turned to make sure no one was listening, "I love her."

"Do you truly?"

"Yes."

"What was your price to travel using Mokona from the witch?"

"...My relationship with Sakura."

"Do you call her Sakura around her?"

"Only when it's the two of us. It's as if someone tried again to rebuild our relationship. She used to call me Syaoran-kun, but just yesterday evening, she asked if she could call me Syaoran."

"Would you give up your life for her to live?"

"I would." Syaoran answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Excellent! You ARE her chosen!" Kero grinned. "I shall protect your love spirits for each other, as well as your phsyical forms. No matter where you go."

"Now, I have a question, Kero."

"Hm?"

"What is this all about a chosen - me being her chosen? No one is able to tell me, they say."

"Because they're not allowed to. You have to find out what a chosen is for yourself. If you ask me, I say it's really rather obvious." then, the creature muttered something about 'clueless master.' "Anyway, we can go back now."

"One more thing, Kero."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have another form you can take? Because, I think that when we go to our next world, that people may be a little freaked at seeing a creature...like...of your size."

"Oh, nice question!" Kero laughed, "No, I have another form, but I stay in this one most of the time. In this form, no one but my master and her chosen may do anything with magic to harm or restrain me. In my other form, my magic is weaker."

"Hm...that's kind of unconvientant."

"I think we'll get along great."

The two were back with the group, Yue talking with Yukito about something, before turning to Kero. "You take care of the Princess and the bozu, Cerberus. As well as yourself."

"You, too, Yue. The King, and you."

Kero nudged against Yue for a moment, Yue patted his head, then vanished.

Kero turned to Kurogane and Fai, waiting for them to introduce themselves. Fai took notice, and bowed like he did when he first came to Yuko, "I am Fai D. Flowright. I hear you are called Cerberus."

"Call me Kero. Now...what do we call this man in black?"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. The. Man. In. Black." Kurogane glared as Fai laughed with Mokona. "I. Am. Kurogane. Of. Japan."

"Really? Hmm...Have you met Tomoyo?"

"She's my Princess."

"Oh, that's great news! I'm happy for her!"

"How do you know her?"

"Old friend."

"Hn."

"I'm Mokona!"

"Well met. Can someone catch me up? How are we on feathers?"

"You sure are well informed."

"Yes, well, when you're as old as I am...anyway..."

---

"Ah, I see, and you can't get ahold of the feather here."

"Mokona keeps losing it as soon as the pulse is strong." Syaoran added, "And we're planing on going to go on to another world."

"Well, if you do..." Kero closed his eyes, "I can transport you back here at any time. This IS where I was created, after all."

"That would be handy. Thanks, Kero." Fai grinned.

Yukito nodded, "Please be careful, then."

"Please tell my onii-sama that I love him." Sakura requested.

"Of course. Safe journey, Princess!"

"Be safe, yourself, Yukito-san!"

"Mokona, if you will, please."

The creature bounded into the air, drawing forth his wings, and sucking them in. Just as he was to leave, he bowed, "Thanks a lot, Yukito-chan!"

"Farewell, Mokona."

----

"Well...where are we NOW?" Kurogane 'delightfully' growled.

"I'm gonna say..." Mokona looked around, then, his eyes went wide, "Oh, oh, oh, oh! We're on Earth! Yuko is in Toyko! We gotta go visit her, we gotta!"

"I would like to meet her, as well." Sakura smiled, "Not just through Mokona."

Kero, who was still in his true form, sighed deeply, "Man...that means I gotta change to my other form now. The one reason why I hate Earth."

His large wings engulfed him, and he came out of his wings as the 'little stuffed animal', quote Toya, and hopped onto Sakura's shoulder. Kurogane muttered, "Great. Two of them."

"Well, you say Toyko, so does that mean we're in Japan?" Kero inquired, his voice not as deep.

"Yeah, we're in the countryside. Not that far to Toyko. See, you can still see Tokyo Tower!" Mokona pointed.

"That's a big city!" Sakura awed.

"Yep! Better be careful of cars, though." Mokona warned.

"Cars? What're those?" Fai raised an eyebrow.

"They're fast moving carts, I guess you could say."

They walked for a while, then came to the black, white, and yellow concrete road. Kurogane observed, "Oh, we have roads like this in my Japan."

Then, a convertible flew by.

"What the hell was that?!" Kurogane roared.

Syaoran gussed, "A car?"

"Yep." Kero nodded. Then, he urged, "Can we go? I'm hungry."

"Well, while we walk, let's talk about this country." Fai suggested, "What's the currency?"

"Yen."

"Man, that sucks. We didn't get to take the yen with us when we left Oto."

They walked for only a short fifteen minutes, and Mokona chirped over the loud crowd noise, "Welcome to Japan, guys! Whoo-hoo!"

**---**

**Welcome to Japan, muhahaha!**

**Mokona: You've never been to Japan.**

**Me: I wish I had...**

**Read and review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here we go! I'm sorry for the delay - I've been getting ready for school. (whines) Please don't say this is an excuse!! T.T**

**sakura-fai: Hmm...really? That's neat, you've been there, I haven't!!! I wanna go when I'm of age.**

**WildfireDreams: Identical how?**

**EGP: Listen carefully, half-sister...Yue is from Cardcaptor Sakura: Master of the Clow. No, Kero is NOT the 'black prok bun,' Kero is also from Cardcaptors. At this rate, I'm gonna make you the series before Fruits Basket!! And I'll update when I feel like it. Who knows, maybe I'll write ten chapters and update at once!**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns everything. Tsubasa, Cardcaptor Sakura, Chobits, Angelic Layer...**

Chapter 6

Well, in case you don't remember, Mokona introduced the gang to Tokyo, Japan, where they were hoping to find Yuko, our favorite Dimensional Witch. And then, Cerberus brought up the fact that he was hungry. And now, we join our heroes and heroine and...creatures and the dining restaurant. The creatures, however, were squeezed down in the seats so no one would see them.

Kero flipped all through the list, his mouth watering, "Oh, man, it's been so long since I had food! Real food! Food!"

Mokona blinked, "How long?"

"I can't even remember. Over fifteen years, that's for sure."

"Oh, Mokona feels sorry for you."

"I feel sorry for me, too. Not anymore, though! Can I order the whole list?"

"No." Kurogane hissed, looking at the menu after swiping it from Mokona.

Oh, and I forgot to mention that Sakura had done the honors, and won them a lotta money and clothes...again. Go, Sakura! Anyway, Sakura was wearing a sunflower summer dress, the background looking like a field along with a pair of yellow flip-flops; Syaoran wearing a green and white striped shirt with a pair of long blue shorts, and a pair of blue tennis shoes. Kurogane wore a pure black shirt with a small picture of a person wearing his shirt wrapped around his head, and below it, the wording said, "The First Step to Becoming a Ninja!", and it was completed with navy blue, almost black jeans that partially covered his black shoes. How is the guy not roasting? Fai had on a white shirt with blue outlines, and a pair of blue capris with white and blue shoes.

"No fun at all. Fine then..." Kero passed his menu to Sakura, who was beside him, "Then I'll take whatever's the biggest on the menu."

"Mokona, too!" Mokona chirped.

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

The waiter came by and took their orders, looking at them strangely before running off, bringing them back their drinks, then going off again for their food. When it came, Kero wolfed down his giant burger (let's just put in American food, 'kay?) faster than Mokona could inhale it. The humans, however, took more time eating their food, asking Mokona exactly where Yuko was. Then, they heard a man cry, "You guys?!"

They turned and saw the instantly familiar Watanuki standing there, blinking, the black Mokona Modoki in his bag. He spotted his companion, and leaped out after checking to make sure no one was looking. Then, the two Mokonas were happy as the two were hopping into Kurogane's clothes, making him mad, and he had to resist drawing his sword.

Syaoran blinked, "You were with Yuko-san...right?"

"My name's Watanuki, but...what are you guys all doing here? I thought you were searching for that girl's feathers."

Kurogane finally grabbed hold of the two Mokonas before grunting, "The white pork bun spat us out here."

"Really?"

"We're going to pay a visit to Yuko-san." Sakura smiled.

"In that case, I can lead you there." Watanuki offered.

"That would be appreciated. Thanks a lot." Fai grinned, biting more into his sandwich.

---

Well, a half-hour later, Watanuki was leading the group over to Yuko's house. Sakura pointed out, "That sure was a coincidence to meet you in the restaurant, wasn't it?"

The group chorused, "There's no coincidence; only inevitability."

"...Oh." Sakura blinked.

Then, another five minutes after that, the group (after forcing Kurogane in) was in the Dimensional Witch's house. They saw her right away, walking down one of the halls. She raised an eyebrow, "I was wondering when you were coming back. What brings you here?"

"Umm...nothing, really, Yuko-san." Fai chuckled, "We just stopped by. Mostly because Mokona wanted to."

On cue, Mokona jumped into Yuko's arms, "Yuko, Yuko, didja miss me?!"

"I did indeed, Mokona. Have they been treating you alright?" Yuko inquired.

"Kuro-daddy won't stop trying to slice me open! Fai-mommy, too!"

Kurogane resisted once more to drawing his sword.

"Kuro-daddy?...Fai-mommy?" Yuko repeated.

"Yeah! And Kuro-daddy keeps stretching Mokona out!"

Yuko made eye contact. Kurogane hissed, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing." then, the witch directed her attention to the others. "Well, since you stopped by, I'll allow you to stay for as long as you need until you find Sakura-chan's feather."

Sakura bowed, as everyone else ignored Kurogane's burst of, "You don't give anything away for free!!"

"I thank you again so much, Yuko-san!"

"No need to thank me. Thank your companions." she smiled, "Now come. We shall talk about all the stuff you remember, Sakura-chan."

"Yes!"

---

"...and we just came from my country, Clow. This is my guardian, Cerberus." Sakura introduced them, Kero changing to his original form, "Pleased to meet you, Yuko-san. Call me Kero."

"Yes, a pleasure. Well, I'm glad to hear you've regained so many memories, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you, Yuko-san."

"Watanuki, would you bring us some drinks?"

Watanuki seemed to grit his teeth before answering, "Sure, ma'am." and he disappeared.

Kurogane mumbled from a corner, "I'm wondering how you stay in business, witch. Anyone can see you're running a junk business."

"Well, Kurogane-san, people must see differently. They all come to me with wishes, and I grant them."

"Cheap-skate."

"How rude, Kurogane. May I go ahead and sell Ginryu?"

"You bit-"

"Kuro-daddy, that's mean! No name calling!" Fai scolded playfully.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!!!" Kurogane drew Sohi, and ran after Fai.

----

Yue put his wings away, "Well, Toya...how do you think this'll turn out?"

"I don't know, Yue."

Then, Yukito came in, "Toya, Sakura-hime wished for me to tell you that she loves you very much."

A soft smile came to Toya's lips, "Yeah...so I heard."

"Toya?"

"Ah, nothing."

----

Mokona and Kero had interrupted the evil Kurogane from slicing Fai apart by saying there was a feather/strong power nearby. Syaoran looked at Kero, "You know how to feel the feathers, too?"

"Well, yeah." Kero nodded.

"Do you know where?" Yuko inquired.

The two chirped, "Nearby. Close. In town."

Kurogane muttered something about 'death to two buns' and 'can't put up with it.'

Yuko patted the closest person, which happened to be Kurogane, and urged, "Well, that feather's not gonna bring itself to Sakura-chan. Get going, and let me know of your progress."

Kurogane shoved her off, and grunted, "Why? You're a witch, you could help us."

"You're most right. I COULD...but I WON'T."

"Heartless witch."

"Nope. This is your adventure. I take no part in it."

Kero changed to his other form, and he and Mokona tugged them out the door, "This way!"

The Japanese looked at them strangely when seeing Mokona and Kero, but to the group's luck, no one stopped them. They ran through town, the two creatures continuously saying that it was getting stronger. Then, they turned down and alley, where a man was holding a glowing object.

The feather.

He turned, hearing them approaching, and Mokona 'boinked,' as Kero nodded, "That's it."

Syaoran walked up to him, "Please, sir, that's mine, may I have it?"

He growled, "You just want this shiny feather so you can sell it and get some dough, don't'cha?"

Sakura walked up, "Please, sir. He's not lying. Will you please give it back?"

The atmosphere seemed to calm a little. The man looked into the girl's eyes. They were soft, and gentle, like all the others thought when they, too, looked at her. He handed it up slowly, "Here you are, little lady."

"Thank you so much, sir." Sakura took it, and kissed the side of his cheek. "You have a kind heart."

"You take good care of it, now."

"I will." Sakura stood back up, and turned, "Let's head back to Yuko-san's."

"Right. Let's go."

---

They were back at Yuko's quickly (much to you-know-who's displeasure), and Sakura took in the feather after saying many thanks to Yuko. She fell back into Syaoran's arms, and watched her regained memories.

Then, Yuko clapped in a cheery way, "Well, time for you to be off, now, isn't it?"

"YOU'VE JUST BEEN WAITING FOR US TO LEAVE, HAVEN'T YOU, WITCH?!!?!?!!?"

And just guess who shouted that.

---

**Poor Kurogane. He's so tired of dealing with Yuko. Too bad! I bet he'll be happy they're leaving, huh?**

**Please read and review!**

**Kero: I'm so cool, huh? Okay, I said it, give me my sweets, Yue!**

**Yue: ... (hands cake over)**

**Kero: Whoo-hooo!!! (dives in)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took a while for me to get this up! I had a writer's block. Gomen nasai!**

**Well, let's get down to it, right?!**

**sakura-fai: Yeah, gotta give 'em an easy one once in a while!**

**Aiko: Thanks so much! Kurogane's shirt is actually based off reality! There's a real shirt out there! (runs to get it)**

**sacred magician: Yep. Kuro just can't get anything. Wait 'till next chapter, though! (rubs hands together evilly)**

**RainForever: I'm still deciding what memories she got...hmm...if you or anyone has suggestions, I'll gladly look at them!**

**Angel Born of Darkness: Everyone loves Sakura! That's why it was so easy! Yep, that was it, indeed. Kuro is very entertaining!**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns all. Except for this next world: St. Ivalice. I'm not sure who owns it, but it's a game that I. Do. Not. Own. I don't own Marche, Ritz, Mewt, Montblanc...**

Chapter 7

The group bid Yuko farewell (especially Kuro), and Mokona cried tears when he had to leave.

"Yuko, I'll miss you!!!" Mokona clung to Yuko.

Kero groaned, "Oi, can't we go yet?"

Mokona pouted, "Fine, meanie!"

The white creature pulled his wings out and sucked the group in, and waved bye to Yuko, Watanuki, and the black Mokona Modoki.

---

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She saw beside her that Syaoran was still out of it. Fai observed, "Wow, you're normally the last one up, Sakura-chan."

"Syaoran-kun hasn't woken up yet?"

"Nope."

"Have you and Kurogane-san and Moko-chan looked around any? Do you know where we are?"

"Well, Kuro-rin and Mokona walked off a little while ago. Dunno if they've found anything yet, though."

"I see..."

"Mmm..."

"Syaoran-kun! You're awake!"

"Princess?...Where are we now?"

On cue, Kurogane walked back up, murder written on his face, clear as day, when they saw women with rabbit-like ears come walking behind him. They did a little fanfare and one held up a sign that said, "Welcome to St. Ivalice!" Then, they disappeared.

Fai muttered, "Well, that was something else."

Syaoran blinked and rubbed his head, "St. Ivalice?...Hey, where's Mokona?"

Mokona popped out of Kurogane's pocket, and he had red cheeks, "Pretty girls! I like it here!"

Syoaran and Sakura sweatdropped.

Then, they heard a call of, "Hey, what're you guys doing here?! An engagement's goin' on!"

They turned and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and on each of his sides, there was a girl with white hair and green eyes, and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The white-haired girl frowned, "What is that thing? A moogle? It doesn't really look like one."

"Ritz, Marche, maybe we should help them get out of here..." the brown headed boy murmured.

"Guess you're right, Mewt. Hey, you guys better follow us!" Ritz gestured.

Kurogane muttered, "Another Hanshin Republic."

_Later..._

The three people who'd rescued our heroes and heroine introduced themselves. Then, they followed them back to a pub place, where'd they'd seen a lot of strange creatures and another brown headed boy with blue eyes, who was Marche's younger brother, Doned.

Fai blinked, "So...what is this place?"

Marche stared at Fai, "You mean...you come from the real world, too?!"

"Real world?...What?" Kurogane frowned.

"See, this world isn't real. It's made up of people's dreams...and this book." Mewt held up a strange, open book, with a bookmark in it. "When this book is open, this world comes to life."

"This is virtual reality?" Syaoran inquired.

"No, it's real, but...yet, it's not." Ritz took the book, and sighed quietly, "I'm glad I finally deciphered this thing. But, here's what it says:

_"'Long before Noah built his ark, the tales of an ancient land called Kiltia...a world where swords and sorcery reigned.'_

"You guys know who Noah is, right?"

"Yeah." they all chorused, then gaped at each other.

Kero suggested, "How about letting her finish reading?"

"'Kay."

"Alright...

_"'Its learning and power were swept away in the great flood, but one clue to its secrets remained: an ancient book known as the Gran Grimoire, hidden in darkness by the powers that once were._

_'It is not certain how many copies of the book still exist, but it is said that whoever should hold one holds the power to change the world._

_'Many lived out their days searching the world for surviving copies, but none were ever found._

_'It was an illusion, they said. A myth--but one worth dying for.'"_

Kurogane mumbled, "Sounds like a lot for a little book."

"Well, whatever. This is the land of St. Ivalice, which is actually our hometown, but it's a country in this world. This is the world of Kiltia, though." Ritz eyed the ninja oddly.

He glared back, "What's your problem?"

"I've been wondering, but are you supposed to be a ninja?"

"Got that right."

"Then where's your veil?"

"My what-"

Fai interrupted Kurogane, and asked, "Is there any discription about this world?"

"Yeah, somewhere...let me look." Mewt took back the book, and flipped through the pages. "Ah, here it is."

"Do you mind if I see it?"

Doned warned, "Don't close it."

"I won't." Fai took the book, and his eyes widened a little.

Syaoran cocked his head, "Something wrong, Fai-san?"

"This is the same language as mine. Hey, cool." Fai grinned, and Kurogane hissed, "Well, read it, then."

"Supposedly, this world is a game. Hey, listen to this:

_"'Races and Jobs: Many races live in Ivalice. Often, members of different races adventure together in teh same clan._

_"'__Humans:__ Humans are the most common race in Ivalic. While they have no outstanding natural talents, they are generally good at everything. Compared to other races, they have a wide variety of jobs to choose from, making them fun to develop._

_"'__Viera:__ These female hunters are as beautiful as they are proud. Their supple limbs are highly agile, and their hearing is so advanced that it is said they can talk to the spirit world. Their jobs highlight their agility as well as their spiritual adeptness. Only Viera may handle summoned monsters._

_"'__Moogles:__ Moogles are clever folk who are able to handle any tool with ease. Their curiosity is only matched by their mischievousness. Moogles delight in surprising humans, and their jobs highlight their special talents. Their dexterity makes them the perfect candidates for jobs requiring delicate work._

_"'__Nu Mou:__ The Nu Mou are respected by all the races of Ivalice as the most adept wielders of magic. They can sense the flow of power and can read its sighns. As Nu Mou do not relish combat, most of their jobs focus on the magical arts._

_"'__Bangaa:__ At a glance, the Bangaa appear to be large, bipedal lizards. Bangaa are known for thei rough dispositions and their love of battle. They are the strongest of the races, and their jobs take advantage of this. If you need to deal combat damage, look no further.'"_

Sakura beamed, "So those beautiful girls we saw when we first got here were Viera?"

"Probably. They're like a mini wlcoming group." Doned grinned, "Sorry, Marche, but I gotta go. Nono needs me for something."

"Okay. Be careful." Marche patted his brother's shoulder.

"I will. See ya, Ritz, Mewt! You guys!" Doned waved, and ran out of the pub.

Kurogane took the book from the magician, and looked at the pictures of the creatures, Kero, in his smaller form, bounding on his shoulder. The Viera were thosse women, the Moogles looked like miniature, colorful bats, with small, pointy wings, and an antenna with a fuzzy red ball on the end of it. The Bangaa was large, had two long, drooping ears, and looked like an overgrown lizard, or veloceraptor. Nu Mou had furry tails, long droopy ears, and looked like furry turtles without the shell.

Kero looked around the pub, and muttered, "I wonder if I'll look too out of place if I transform here."

A Moogle boy with blonde-ish hair on the top of his head, and brown eyes came up behind Marche, "Kupo! I wouldn't suggested that. The only kinds of people that can transform are Morphers of the Nu Mou tribe, kupo!"

Marche introduced, "This is my best friend in this world, Montblanc."

"Pleased to meet you, kupo!" Montblanc chirped.

Fai, Mokona, Kero, Syaoran, and Sakura all smiled and said hi, as Kurogane just shrugged and handed the book back to Mewt. The 'ninja'/ninja (confusing, isn't it?) summed up, "So this entire world is about these...clan fights?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Marche used to be wanted by the palace!" Ritz laughed, "By Mewt. He's the prince."

Mokona blinked, "Really?"

Mewt shook his head, "Not anymore. When Marche and Ritz and my dad, the Judgemaster, saved me from myself, we returned to our world, but when we came back, I decided not to go back to the throne. It wasn't right for me."

"Well, that's good." Fai nodded, "So...has there been any unusual power here lately?"

"Unusual? That's kinda a hard question. This world has so much power already." Marche sighed, "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. So...is it possible for us to, like...make a clan of our own, or something?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell us how?"

"Sure."

"Thanks a lot."

**Yes, it was short, I realize, but a good bit of info...I hope.**

**Please drop a line on your way out!**

**---Sylph---**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gomen nasai, gomen nasai! I really meant to get this up earlier, but I'd gotten kicked off the internet! (for something stupid) Not to mention, my computer is finally giving up on me! Don't die on meee!! (hugs computer monitor) But, enough of my excuses. Let's see if I can answer questions or make rabid (okay, maybe not rabid) readers happy. So far, this story is my best out of reviews! So, domo arigato! (bows)**

**BTW: Wasn't FF: Tactics made in Japan? Oh, well, they all understand when the group talks Japanese.**

**Angel Born of Darkness: Yeah, gotta love the game. Ritz and Marche belong together!!**

**Aiko: Yay! Thanks! You rule! (so does everyone else) :)**

**ButtonPinCollector: It's STILL like that? ROARR!! I'll try to fix it. I'll do my best! (as long as my computer stops shooting electricity at me)**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

Chapter 8

Thanks to Marche, Ritz, Mewt, and Montblanc's help, they formed a small clan. Mostly to Fai's decision, they named the clan Cat's Eye. The four told them about how they had to fight other people/clans for money and ownership of that territory. However, Marche's clan owned all of Ivalice. Through fights, not by dreams. Syaoran highly protested that Sakura not fight with them, but her mind was made up. She was learning how to fight with bows and arrows that the Viera use. Mokona, well...let's say he stayed at the Pub, Kurogane and Syaoran used their swords, and Fai relearned their magic in Ivalice.

And so...

"Yes, that's the way to do it, Sakura," a Viera named Vili nodded, "You've made great progress. Soon, you'll be able to do well in combat."

"You think so?" Sakura beamed.

"I know so." she nodded.

"Arigato! You've just made me want to try even harder!" Sakura held her bow tightly, strung an arrow, shot it, and hit a target just outside the bull's eye.

Kero, in his true form, rumbled, "Your brother better not kill me for this."

"Don't worry! Onii-sama doesn't have to know!" Sakura assured.

"It's Yue I'm worried about..."

"Oh, yeah..."

Syaoran came up behind the three, "How are you doing, Sakura-hime?"

"Not bad!"

"You seem happy."

"I'm doing great! Watch this!" Sakura shot another arrow, and Syaoran sweatdropped, thinking in the back of his mind the same thing Kero did. Either way, he grinned, "That's great. I still wish you wouldn't fight with us."

"Syaoran-kun, I'm tired of being useless. I _want _to help." she gave him her fierce eyes.

"Hai. Just make sure you'll be careful."

"I promise."

"...Good."

---

Meanwhile...

"It seems you already know how to use a sword, Kurogane." a ninja - named Leonard - observed.

"Yeah. In my world, I fought with swords." the ninja from Japan nodded.

"Your world?"

"Forget it. Again." Kurogane ordered.

"Okay." Leonard drew his katana, and charged at Kurogane, slicing every way to try and cut through an opening. But Kurogane was well guarded. He blocked every attack brought by Leonard, until he jumped back, stuck his sword in the ground, bowed his head, and held his hands together like he was praying. He let out some of his breath, which was blue. Kurogane frowned. What was this bozu doing? Before he knew it, Leonard yelled, "Water Veil!" and he was soaked.

Kurogane roared, "What the hell was that?!"

"Magic. Learn it. Study it. Do it." Leonard grinned, "I won this one."

"Foul play." Kurogane muttered under his breath.

"Kuro-puppy! I saw that!" Fai called out from atop of a cliff.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kurogane was about to jump up and rip the living daylights out of the magician's grin, but he found himself in a barrier. A white mage came up from behind Fai, and sighed, "Don't mess up his training. Carry on with yours."

Kurogane tapped the barrier with his sword and found it was completely solid. He mumbled, "Fine," and the mage let him out. Fai disappeared back behind the cliff with him, and they continued.

Fai held out his white staff vertically, and closed his eyes in concentration. He opened them, slightly swung the staff, and white sparkles fell to the ground. The white mage - John - nodded, "Well, you've completely mastered everything for a white mage. Let's let you do some real magic now." he turned, yelled for a Jalam, and turned back to him, "Jalam here will teach you all the magic for a black mage. They can cause serious damage."

"Sounds like my kind of magic." Fai smiled, "I'm ready."

---

When a few days passed, they finished their training, and Vili and another Viera named Melissa helped Sakura become a summoner. She could summon all the magical beings beyond the 'human' world that were able to fight and heal.

Then, they were ready for their first mission.

Ritz leaned over the counter, and picked out one of the easiest missions. She let them read over the paper. It said:

'Mission: Battle Tourney

'Rank 3

'Battle tourney to be held at the Bervenia Palace! Who will gain the honor of victory? (Note) Special laws will be in effect.

'Bervenia Events Office.

'To clear: Win battle.

'Reward: 7000 Gil

'Sequence

'Nosada

'Required Itmes: -

'-

'Required Skills: -

'Required Jobs: -

'Cancellations Accepted.'

Ritz grinned, "That's gotta be the easiest thing on that list."

"This list? And what does it mean by laws?" Fai inquired.

"There are 5 towns in St. Ivalice. Not including the palace. The laws are what you can and can't do during a battle. If you break one, you could get sent to jail. Wanna see the list for places?" she offered.

"Sure."

Fai read off the list to them: "There are Bervenia Palace, Cyril, Sprohm, Muscadet, Cadoan, Baguba Port, Nubswood, Giza Plains, Kudik Peaks, Uladon Bog, Jeraw Sands, Lutia Pass, Koringwood, Ulei River, Aisenfield, Roda Volcano - how many ARE there? - Eluut Sands, Nargai Cave,Salikawood, Delia Dunes, Gotor Sands, Ozmonfield, Deti Plains, Siena Gorge - this is ridicules - Materiwood, Tubola Cave, Jagd Dorsa, Jagd Helje, Jagd Ahli, and Ambervale."

Kurogane frowned, "Why are there so many-"

"Well, they ARE a continent..." Sakura trailed off, hinting the point.

"See," Marche explained, "In the Jagds, there are no laws."

"My kind of place." the ninja raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that IS nice, but if there are no judges there - ones who tell you if you break the law - they can't keep everyone alive. They stay away from Jagds. In a normal battle, with judges, and no one dies - you only faint. If there are no judges, you can die easily. Even the toughest clans try to avoid Jagds."

"What about you bozu(s)?" Kurogane looked at them, "If this is pretty much your world, couldn't you take the Jagds out?"

"What I think is that this book," Mewt held it up securely, "serves as a portal of diminsions. This world exists somewhere in space and time, but not in our diminsion."

The group who knew the witch all simltaniously twitched, thinking along the lines of, _This sounds too familiar._

"Well, whaddya think? If you want, my clan can help you since this'll be your first fight." Marche suggested.

"Your help would be much appreciated." Syaoran bowed his head.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Fai punched the air.

Later...

Sakura dragged Ritz off, and mumbled, "Umm...Ritz-chan? I have a question..."

"Shoot." Ritz nodded.

"I'm not used to stuff like this, so...is there, like...any..."

"Nope. No blood whatsoever. Just scratches, bruises, and broken bones. Nothing a potion wouldn't heal."

"Whew. Hai, arigato!" Sakura turned to run out of the pub.

Ritz called after her, "Hayaku! The tourney's about to start! Good luck!"

"Domo arigato!"

**ATTENTION! THIS IS IMPORTANT! IF YOU ARE ABOUT TO CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS 'SUBMIT REVIEW,' PLEASE READ THIS FIRST, FOR YOU MAY BE ABLE TO HELP POOR LITTLE ME!!!**

**...and the story.**

**Ha. That got your attention.**

**I was gonna do that battle in here, but if anyone who's played the game (aside from moi) has any suggestions on how I should do the battle (without all the speed stuff deciding order) scene.**

**Please, many ideas are welcome!**

**So, until next chapter, ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's okay! It's okay! I may have vanished off the face of fanfiction, but I have returned to you all! It's okay...I'll accept my punishment...(is beaten by reviwers)**

**Ow...okay...let me get this done...**

**Angel Born of Darkness: Well, I got somewhere! I'm gonna put up a poll for the next place to go to next! Curse school. (burns)**

**Black Raven 13: Next chapter! Yay! I hope I get more reviews this time...I couldn't get my reviews loaded, so...thanks to you both!**

**Disclaimer: SylphWindDancer has nothing to do with Tsubasa. Never have, never will...wait! Wait a second! (goes to count money) (mutters) 45...46...51...ARGH! Only about ten bucks?! Nope, sorry. I'm sure CLAMP is laughing at my poor attempt. Sorry, guys. I'm just not rich enough.**

**But...maybe if I got that one book published...(rubs hands together evilly)**

Chapter 9

"Sakura-chan!" Fai grinned, "I was just about to think you'd chickened out."

"Iie! I'm more than ready to help!" Sakura set a determined look on her face.

Syaoran repeated, "Just be careful, ne?"

"Hai! Don't worry about me, Syaoran-kun! I'll be just fine. Trust me." Sakura turned at him, smiling largely. Kero chimed in, "And besides, I'll protect her if anything serious comes her way."

Syaoran gave him a look that said, "I'm counting on you."

"Well, let's head off." Kurogane urged.

Marche suggested, "We decided since only five people can go in, that'll be you four, and our strongest Viera, Melissa."

Sakura beamed as Melissa stepped forward, seeing as she was the one who trained her mostly aside from Vili. She waved, "C'mon, follow me. I'll get you there without fighting other clans."

"Good luck." Marche and Ritz waved them off.

"Arigato!" Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Mokona (who was just going to hide in case of a feather) waved back, walking off with Melissa.

---

A while later, they arrived at a large golden palace with a river flowing underneath a bridge. There were palm trees standing on each side of the doors, and four Bangaas were standing guard in the front. One with a lance banged it down and demanded, "Halt! Name of your clan, pleassse!"

"I am Melissa representing Clan Tsubasa (that is seriously what I named it!) with members of Clan Cat's Eye. I am here to help them." she whispered to him, "They're from the other world."

"You may passss."

"Arigato!"

They walked through the door, and they were instantly flooded with cheers from stands nearby in the courtyard, come to watch the fight. Mokona chirped, "Well, Mokona's going to hide down Kuro-daddy's clothes now! Ja ne!"

"Why mine?..." Kurogane muttered darkly.

"Well, take your places. I'll stand here in the middle. Syaoran, you stand on my right, Kurogane, on my left. Sakura and Fai, you two stand behind me. Got it? Okay..."

Out of nowhere, a man wearing armor appeared, and (his true identity is unknown...) was atop a Chocobo. -Which is a creature similiar to a giant chicken. They could run extremely fast, and could jump high distances, but they can't go near water, for they can't swim. He bellowed, "Is the challengers ready?!"

The five people standing on the other side shouted back, "Ready!" Syaoran noted there were two humans, two Bangaas and one Nu Mou.

"Clan Cat's Eye! Are you ready?!"

"Ready!" they shouted back.

"Then let this engagement begin...now!!" the Judge ran to the side, and blew his whistle loudly. The cheers began momentarily before starting again when Melissa explained quickly, "The person with the fastest speed moves first. This isn't a first come fight." Then, she randomly handed each of them a paper, "In that order."

Kurogane could've growled in anger. This world had too many rules for its own good. The order was funny. The Cat's Eye Clan had the fastest people, so they all moved one after the other, then the other clan. It went:

_'Melissa,_

_'Kurogane,_

_'Syaoran,_

_'Fai,_

_'Sakura,_

_'Paul, (human)_

_'Fog, (Bangaa)_

_'Lenny, (Bangaa)_

_'Denny, (Nu Mou)_

_'Lukino. (human)'_

By time he looked back up, Melissa had her hands in front of her, her head bowed, her eyes closed. She was mouthing silent words, and then whispered, her eyes remaining closed and her head remaining bowed, "Kirin."

They looked up, and there was an odd looking creature, which all I can describe as golden and kind of lion-shaped, above them. It roared, and lights that looked like the Northern Lights shone over the five of their own clan. Melissa reported once the creature disappeared, "That will help from damage." After that, she took two steps forward and one to the left, turned back to the opposite clan, and looked at Kurogane, "Your move."

"Hn." Kurogane moved forward three and over, then up. He was beside Lenny. He raised his sword, noted that Lenny didn't turn to face him, and slashed down. Lenny twitched in pain, and hissed, momentarily locking eyes with the ninja. Then, Kurogane decided he was done, and Syaoran went next.

They all continued moving, but as if it were fate, when it was Sakura's turn, she was half-way done moving when a loud explosion was heard overhead. All the people looked up, wondering what was going on. Kero, sensing something from behind Sakura's hair, jumped out and transformed, his wings much larger than normal, surrounding Sakura. A few seconds later, fireballs rained down upon them, but bounced off from the magic of Kero's wings. Mokona wiggled from under Kurogane's clothes, and jumped up, "Syaoran! Syaoran! Feather! Strong magic!"

"Are you sure, Mokona?" Syaoran looked back at the creature after seeing Sakura was fine under her guardian's care.

"Positive," Kero rumbled.

"Blast! First, it's that...thing! Now, it's another creature!" a familiar voice growled.

They looked up, and who else did they see but Kyle-sensei?

"Hey, it's him again..." Kurogane noted in a bored tone.

"Well, you missed again, Kyle-sensei. Shame."

Syaoran grit his teeth, "Seishiro-san..."

"Ah, Syaoran. I told you that we would meet again," he gave his fake right eye a wink.

"Hey, there!" Fog hissed, "You can't jussst go around interrupting an engagement when you feel like it! If you do, you faccce going to the sssslammer!"

"Well, it seems as though they've teamed up," Fai mumbled, grasping his staff, "just great."

"You!" Kurogane suddenly pointed at Seishiro, "I got a damn match to settle with you!"

With his sword drawn, Kurogane jumped up to where he was standing near a pillar. Seishiro moved swiftly, and drew a broad sword with a diamond at the hilt. Just as the other members of the challengers were about to charge, Fai warned, "Might want to stay back if you don't want Kuro-daddy to kill you."

They instantly flinched and backed away. Even the Judge.

Whoa...

Ahem! Anyway...

Kyle-sensei moved towards Kurogane with fast movement, slicing horizontally before quickly slashing diagonally, Kurogane barely dodging both. She ran forward, and locked swords with Seishiro. Syaoran's teacher inquired, "Do you like my White Fang?"

"Inpressive blade, I'll admit, but the power of the sword all rests on the bearer! Tenma Shory Sen!! (Heaven's Magic: Rising Dragon Flesh)" Kurogane roared, holding his blade facing Seishiro. The sword lit up, and the attack flew towards him, striking part of his right arm as he moved from its path.

"So..." Seishiro grinned slightly, "You've improved a little."

Kyle-sensei urged, "Can't you just blow the guy away with the power of that feather?!"

"Patience, Kyle-sensei...patience," Seishiro soothed, "It shall reveal itself. In time."

The said doctor grumbled under his breath.

Kero whispered, "Sakura, get on my back."

"Kero...?"

"Now."

Sakura gave an understanding nod, and quickly leaped on Kero's back. He spread out his wings, and took to the skies. Being taken by surprise, Kurogane and Seishiro looked up, this movement interrupting their fight. Kero had flown high up in the slightly clouded sky before tucking in his wings and pretty much...falling towards Kyle-sensei. He screamed, and began to run, but Kero was faster. The creature of Clow grabbed the man's shirt, and flew back upwards. Kurogane took this oppertunity, and held his sword vertically, closed his eyes, and when he opened them, vines had covered Seishiro. White Fang had fallen to the ground, and Syaoran ran up, grabbing it out of the tiles slightly covered with plants.

"Now..." Kurogane walked closer to Seishiro, who had a rather frustrated look upon his face, "I think you better tell us why you teamed up with the sensei."

"Heh. And why should I?" Seishiro's mouth twitched into a sly smile.

"You're right. Too obvious. You want to use him, and when you've finished your stupid quest for eternal life, you'd more than likely kill him. Ne?" Kurogane held his sword up at Seishiro's throat.

"Hehehe...hahaha...hahahaha!!!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurogane frowned.

Fai swung his staff, concealing Seishiro in a barrier much like one Kurogane was in before. Syaoran's teacher, though, continued laughing manically. When he finished, he locked eyes with the ninja, "Oh, Kurogane...too good, aren't you? I think...that your hime taught you well."

Kurogane's heart skipped a beat. "How do you know Tomoyo-hime?!"

"Oh...then...shall I give her my regards from you?"

"Fai, take the damn barrier down."

Fai looked strangely at Kurogane, always being called 'magician', or something wise. But...Kurogane was serious. Hesitantly, he obeyed. Kurogane grabbed Seishiro by the collar of his clothes as Kero and Sakura landed with Kyle-sensei in Kero's grasps. "What the hell did you do to Tomoyo?!"

"Better ask nicely. Maybe I'll tell you."

"Don't you pull this shi-"

Fai randomly covered Sakura's ears, "Children shouldn't hear that."

"-with me! I'll say it slow, just for you. Where. Is. The. Hime?"

Suddenly, in a blast of smoke and fog, Seishiro was gone. Kurogane stared at where he was moments ago. His empty hands balled up into fists. He punched the ground and yelled, "Dammit, when I get ahold of him, I will kill him!"

The Judge came and arrested Kyle-sensei, where Fai later interrogated him, but found out nothing.

**Sorry...I know you were probably expecting more, but I had been under a lotta pressure at school. All-district auditions...(for band people, you know what I'm talking about)**

**Anyway, I'll try and get my next chapter up faster! Gomen on the long wait!**

**Review, onigai!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**WARNING: SOMEWHAT MAJOR HINTS TO VOLUME 16! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, DO NOT READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**_

**I know that you all hate me right now because this chapter is so short, and it only has limited amounts of info, but now that I have read volume 16 (AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! FFFAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!), you should see the next chapter rather quickly. See, I have a bad habit of trying to make my stories adapt somewhat to when something major happens, and...well...this is about as damn major as it gets! -.-**

**But now...**

**kidcoast: Here is 10, as fast as possible! I know it's probably a letdown, but the BIG chap is coming, and soon! Note...I just read 16, and I'm spazzing out...T.T Hope it's not too bad!**

**Disclaimer: Well, unless our school could raise money...I don't think we could own Tsubasa. However...if they kill Fai, we Tsubasa lovers (or Fai lovers) shall ban together, sue CLAMP, burn every copy of the book, and make them rewrite it! (raises pitchfork) Who's with me?! -No, me no own nothing.**

Chapter 10

Kurogane, needless to say, was worried about Tomoyo and his kingdom. Not to mention, he was also worried about Soma, who should be protecting Tomoyo. Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kero, and even Mokona decided to give the ninja his space. However, after about two and a half days after the incident, Sakura approached Kurogane. "Ano...Kurogane-san?"

He looked up, his face dark. Once he saw that it was the hime, he dropped his head, "Nani?"

"Daijoubou?"

_Why is she bothering to waste her time talking to me? _Kurogane growled in his mind, "Hai, I'm fine, hime. Is that all you came to say?"

"Iie...Tomoyo-chan has visited me. In my yume(dream) last night," Sakura fiddled with her clothes.

Kurogane's head snapped up, "Nani?! Is she okay?! Where is she?!"

"She's in hiding with Soma-san. They are both safe, but she said the kingdom has been taken over...by Seishiro."

Kero popped up from behind Sakura's hair and commented, "It might be a while until we can actually manage to get to your Japan. For all we know, it could be the last place we get to."

Kurogane grumbled under his breath, and inquired, "Isn't there any quicker way to get to her?"

"Actually..." Kero rubbed his chin in thought, "We could try the Clow Cards..."

As Sakura quietly mumbled, "Otou-san...?" Kurogane asked, "What are those?"

"They're cards enfused with magical powers. When Clow-sama - Sakura's otou-sama - sealed Yue and I...he gave us these cards to protect with our life. While we guard our new masters, Sakura and Toya, I hold the cards of power and Yue can unlock their power. We can use different cards for different things. There was one thing that one of Sakura's different souls created - a card of love."

Sakura flushed with embarrassment.

"Anywhere, anything she loved (Syaoran), she could get to. So, if we can get the white pork bun to contact Yue and Toya, I think we can get somewhere."

"Demo, Kero..." Sakura said, "Moko-chan can only contact the witch-san. She has the other Moko-chan, which allows us to communicate."

"Hmm...that IS a problem, isn't it...?"

--

"Sama, is it time yet? I wanna go, I wanna go in action!"

"No...not yet, my pet...not quite yet. They'll figure it out. I believe in Cerberus. And Yue. Not to mention...my son and daughter."

--

Mokona chirped, "That might just work! Hang on, let Mokona get Yuko!"

The white pork bun's gem on its forehead shone and Yuko appeared as a hologram. She turned, "Oh, Mokona? Already? What is it?"

Sakura stood from her sitting position and stared at the witch with determination. "We need to contact Yue-san and my onii-sama."

"Ah...And you came to me because I'm the only one who can get you in touch?" Yuko raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you can get in touch with Yukito-san..." Syaoran suggested, "Since you both carry the power of the moon."

Yuko thought on this. She waved her hand, "Of course, you know...a price."

Kero grinned (almost evilly) and transformed. He waved his wings and a pink staff with a golden star at the top was in the middle of a circle, and on the sides of the circle were small wings appeared. Kero said, "I understand that you have the previous version of the staff from all those years ago."

Yuko shared the same grin, "Cerberus, you've read my mind. You knew I wanted the set."

"I'm just good like that. So...is it-"

"-done. Come, send it through."

Mokona sucked up the staff and while Yuko was contacting Yukito, Sakura blinked, "What WAS that?"

"A staff from your past life. It was needed to activate the Clow Cards' power, but you don't need it anymore. The magic is inside you."

"Kero," Sakura flushed, "you make it sound like I'm all-powerful."

As the creature was about remark, Yuko flashed back, "Here is Yukito-san."

The high priest appeared on Mokona's hologram, "Hime-san? Syaoran?"

"Hi, Yukito-san!" Sakura smiled, "Is my onii-sama around?"

Yukito hesitated, and Fai caught it, "Is something wrong?"

"Toya and Yue have both gone to the ruins," he told them, "It's another sandstorm. They're becoming more and more frequent."

"Oh...is there any way you could call them back?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"If you can hold on, yes."

"Yeah, we can do that," she nodded.

"Then, I shall hurry."

Syaoran slowly said, "So...remind me again what we're doing this for?"

"You'll find out," Kurogane, Sakura, Kero, and Mokona chorused.

Fai leaned against Kurogane, "Oh, Kuro-wanwan(reference to 'dog')...do you not want to tell us? Oh! I feel SOOOOO left out!"

Mokona jumped over and patted Fai, "Don't worry, Fai! It's just a long explanation!"

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched violently. "How. Many. Times. Have. I. Said. To. STOP. THAT?!"

"I lost count at four hundred fifty-" Fai frowned in thought, "-but I think it might be six hundred something now."

Kurogane looked down at his hand, and he balled it up into a fist. "Dammit. Sohi isn't here."

Fai had to run from Kurogane for a millionth time, only this time, Kurogane had no sword. Just as the ninja caught the wizard's shirt, Yukito reappeared with Toya and Yue. ("You're gonna get it later, wizard...") Kero quickly explained to Yue why he needed the Clow Cards released, and Yue nodded, "That may work, but no guarantees."

"Alrighty. Thanks, Yue." Kero changed back to his original form, making sure that no one was around since they had moved out to the woods.

Yue nodded, and shut his eyes. He spread his wings far out, his wingspan well over ten feet. He held out his hands horizontally, palms up, and muttered a quiet incantation. He moved his right hand over his left, and turned the right's palm down, then clapped his hands together, turning them vertically, then slowly bringing them apart. He opened his eyes and nodded at Kero. The creature of Clow's wings surrounded him and Sakura, and a bright light shone, blinding those present. Kero had to change back to his smaller form, and now in Sakura's hands, was a hardcover book with a small lock on it, Kero's true form on the front, and Yue's moon symbol on the back. She opened them and the first card she saw was _The Fly._ It had a crane-like bird on it, with a strange symbol in the background. She cocked her head, missing her brother's droan of, 'not that one NOW...', "How do I use it, Kero?"

"Just think the name of the card in your head and feel your power flow into it," Kero responded, landing on her shoulder.

"O-okay..."

_Fly..._

"Hime?!" Syaoran blinked in surprise.

Sakura opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. She looked on her back, and there was a pair of pure white wings. Her eyes widened with happiness, and she bowed to Yue, "Arigato, Yue!"

He nodded, cracking a small ghost of a smile, "Don't over use the power, though. Know your limits."

"Hai!"

Toya averted his eyes momentarily, "Oi, Sakura..."

"Nani?"

"...Be careful."

"..." Sakura's face became gentle, "Hai, onii-sama."

_**Little Did She Know...Sooner Than Any Of Them Thought...**_

_**She Would Be In Sadness...**_

_**All Of Them...**_

_**One...Finally Realizing Who He Actually Is...**_

_**And One Of Their Friends...**_

_**Is To Be Near Death...**_

**Wow...I was looking at my last chapter, and that was back at all-district...gosh! I know all of you hate me, but if I can get lots of reviews, I'm more inspired to get the chapters up faster! The next chapter: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!**

**Sorry. You'll have to stay tuned. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**MUAHAHA! YOU SEE? IT IS UP ALREADY! All thanks to the sad volume 16! Fai...WAHH!! TT.TT**

**Anyway, don't mind me! I'm glad of the reviews that I got! I'm glad! Are you all slowly coming back to the dark side...? (hands out cookies and Fai plushies)**

**Erik's Lonely Angel: I guess you'll have to wait and see...well, the second part is good! I hope I can keep it that way...--'**

**(now, for chapter four review...)Well...AHHH!! (is reminded of 16)**

**Black Raven 13: (hands new torch) ONWARD!! Thanks! Hope that this chapter isn't too dull for those who have read 16...**

**kidcoast: If you say so...I feel guilty for waiting so long and finally updating and having such a short chapter...BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! (plays dramatic music)**

**Animelover1234: Thanks! It's little, small reviews like yours that make me happy!**

**I know that this chapter is mostly about what happened, but if you peeps haven't read 16, this is the chapter for you. Really, I need to get the next volume before I can write too much more...OR I CAN COME UP WITH STUFF MYSELF! HAHAHAHHAHA-(cough)**

**Disclaimer: ...No...Atashi wa own zero...WAIT! ZERO?! WHERE?!**

**Zero (from Vampire Knight): Dammit!**

**Me: MUHA! COME BACK!!**

**Zero: STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!**

**A/N: "Syaoran" -- Clone; Syaoran -- real one.**

Chapter 11

When Sakura had woken, she had found herself crying all over again. No matter how much she wanted to be brave, she couldn't take it. Fai might even die! Yuko was telling Kurogane a way of how to save the wizard, but her sobs were uncontrollable. She couldn't even hear her talking. Mokona was just as bad, crying in Sakura's clothes. Fai laid beside her, a bandage over his left eye...although, it was more his eye socket. Syaoran...Syaoran...why had he done that?

_He's not real._

_He's a clone._

_The magic has faded, and he is now unstoppable._

_And because of him..._

_Fai might die._

That's why...Syaoran had been a clone...a copy of an original Syaoran. The real Syaoran was now with the group...and Syaoran...the clone...was off in the other dimensions, searching for Sakura's feathers. He had taken Fai's magic by _eating_ the magician's eye! Now, according to Fai, Syaoran was unstoppable, even with half his magic.

Kurogane looked away from his conversation with Yuko. He wouldn't show it much, but he was still shocked from what had happened not too long ago.

**--Flashback--**

**Kurogane growled and threw Sohi down at the doorway. He was running down the stairs when Sakura...**

**"She disappeared!!"**

**"It's possible her body was transported to her soul within the water."**

**He continued on down the stairs when he saw the water like a cyclone. The young child holding Mokona cried out something as Mokona sobbed, "Kurogane! Syaoran and Fai aren't coming out of the water!"**

**He shoved by the people standing by the edge of the water, "Get out of my way!!"**

**The water began to fall as Kurogane was preparing to find a way to jump in. "...What the...?"**

**When the water had all fallen out of his view, his eyes widened in horrid shock. He saw Syaoran, or who looked like Syaoran...holding onto Fai, the wizard's eyes shut, but his left eye was shut hard, bleeding so bad, soaking his face and his clothes. "Syaoran" had a hand up to his mouth, wrapped around something as the ninja heard something crunch inside the kid's mouth. His hair moved out of the way of "Syaoran's" right eye.**

**Kurogane muttered, hardly without any breath, "His eye...it's blue..."**

**"Syaoran" held Fai up without any effort at all.**

**Kurogane growled, "You..."**

**"Syaoran's" hand reached up toward Fai's shut right eye. Kurogane jumped down, "DON'T!!"**

**He grabbed "Syaoran's" wrist, grasping it tightly so he couldn't move it. "Syaoran" slowly turned to look at him. Kurogane hissed, "Did you eat it? **_**You ate his eye?!"**_

__**"Syaoran's" response was to fiercely kick Kurogane in the stomach. The ninja felt harsh pain, and fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He looked back up, locking eyes with "Syaoran", "...Give him to me!"**

**"Syaoran" said quietly, "...The source of his magic powers are his two blue eyes. When I have them, I will have no further use for him."**

**Kurogane stood, towering over "Syaoran", "Give him to me!"**

**To show that he wasn't about to obey, "Syaoran" leaned down, and placed his teeth over Fai's right eyes and began to bite down. Kurogane reacted quickly, grabbing "Syaoran" by the throat and throwing him with all his might. He slammed into the wall, and his arm made a sickening **_**crack.**_** Kurogane heard the men and women above talking as he held Fai up a little.**

**"His arm..."**

**"That was the sound of it breaking."**

**"Syaoran" stood back up tall, as if not realizing his arm was broken.**

**"It seems he does not feel pain."**

**"...Nor any pain in his heart."**

**Mokona was shaking uncontrollably in the child's arms, tears spilling from his eyes, "Syaoran...Kurogane...Fai..."**

**Kurogane grit his teeth as he rumbled, "You aren't the kid, are you? I get a different feeling from you. But...you aren't a different person."**

**"Syaoran" stated the obvious, "I will get the feathers back! No matter what!"**

**Swiftly, with his index finger and middle finger together, he drew magic symbols in the air, summoning powerful winds, destroying surroundings. Mokona sobbed, "That feels like Fai! Was that Fai's magic just now?"**

**"Syaoran" leaped over back to Kurogane and Fai. Kurogane glared, "You ate his magic powers, too?"**

**"Syaoran" repeated, "I will obtain what I need...to get the feathers back." He looked at his hand, feeling the strength he now possessed before glancing back up at Kurogane, "And I will remove anyone in my way."**

**Kurogane couldn't stand this. He bellowed, "This guy..."**

_**"I decided not to use magic."**_

_**"**_**Changed who he is because of the hime..."**

_**"But don't you think they've changed? At the start of our travels, Syaoran-kun nevered smiled at all like he was suffering, and maybe it was because Sakura-chan had lost her memories, but...she always seemed so unsure of herself, and Kuro-run, you were always angry, and now you're exactly the same."**_

**"...And because of you!"**

_**"Not possible. It melted on contact. That's defensive magic, too."**_

**"You managed to even make him smile for real a little! **_**DON'T YOU HEAR ME, KID?!"**_

**Kurogane had just caught sight of the magic circle to his left when he heard a sloshing sound and the fake Syaoran looked that way. He gasped quietly as he saw another Syaoran with an eyepatch on his left eye emerge from the circle, similar to how Mokona transported them from world to world. The two Syaorans locked eyes with each other.**

**Sakura's eyes had slowly opened, "The most important person...in my life!" Her eyes widened when she'd seen the two Syaoran's above her. She saw Kurogane glaring with all the hatred he could conjure at one of the Syaorans - the one she knew! - And she saw his back turned("Syaoran's"), and lastly, she saw Fai. "Everybody...!"**

**Mokona called, "Sakura!!"**

**"Syaoran" turned and faced her. She gasped when she saw his right blue eye. Kurogane grumbled loudly, "What's going on?!"**

**"Syaoran's" chest began glowing, and a yin-yang sphere flew over to the other Syaoran. The real one said, "Half of my heart...Long ago, I gave it to you. The seal on it began to break...and that magician tried to return it to you...but in doing so, he lost his left eye."**

**Kurogane's faced expressed terrible shock as he looked down at Fai, now knowing why he was one eye less. The real Syaoran took the yin-yang inside his chest, "Unfortunately...a seal that is broken...can never be resealed no matter what method you try." His hand raised to the eyepatch, and he took it off, revealing a left eye there. "The magician must have known that, but still, he made his bet...that the possibility exists."**

**Sakura began pounding as hard as she could against the barrier-like object that held her, "Kurogane-san! Fai-san! Moko-chan! Syaoran-kun!!"**

**The real one spoke again, "I've been watching all this time through your right eye. The things you've seen. The people you've met. The one for whom Sakura was the most precious...wasn't "my" heart...**_**IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?!"**_

__**It was then that Sakura began spilling tears.**

**"Syaoran" kicked Syaoran in the stomach, knocking him up to the level above them on the object that held Sakura. Syaoran held a hand to his stomach, and Kurogane's eyes wrote murder as he saw the marking upon Syaoran's chest. The fake Syaoran attacked the real one ruthlessly, not giving him a chance to fight back - only defend. The real one got lethal blows, but finally found his chance to block. He jumped up, delivering a flying kick at the fake.**

**Kurogane roared at Mokona, "My sword!"**

__**"Eh?!" Mokona started.**

_**"Give me my sword!!"**_

__**"O-okay!" Mokona opened his mouth, preparing to send Kurogane's sword to him, but "Syaoran" drew magic symbols, and Hien flew towards the fake. Mokona cried, "What?!"**

**Kurogane looked at Mokona in confusion, and the creature explained, "Mokona was trying to give Kurogane his sword...but Syaoran used magic to get Hien!!"**

**As "Syaoran" drew Hien, the flames formed more magic symbols around the blade where fire should be licking the sword. The real Syaoran didn't have much time to protect himself as fire flew around him. Sakura shouted, ****"Syaoran-kun!!"**

**Fire then engulfed everyone down on the lower level.**

**"Kyaa!! It's collasping!" Mokona began calling for his friends, "Sakura! Kurogane! Fai! ...SYAORAN!!"**

**Sakura, unaffected by the flames inside the barrier, began pounding again, "Syaoran-kun!! ****Syaoran-kun!!****"**

**The fake one was still standing, glowering at the real one, who was supporting himself against a large black. The real one huffed, "When I gave you half of my heart...I looked through the "mirror" and said to you...**

**" ****"Before the seal on your right eye breaks and the heart that you possess is wrenched from you...I am betting that you will give birth within yourself...**_**to a heart of your own! **_**I believe that those days you spent and the people you spent them with...will allow you to grow your own heart. But..."**** " A magic circle began to glow beneath the real one, " ****"...If it so happens that the seal breaks too soon, and you haven't had the time to grow a heart...and you rampage the way you were compelled to...then I will...remove you myself!!" ****"**

**He swung the sword he'd summoned with the magic circle, bellowing, **_**"RAITEI-SHORA!!"**_** (The Coming Of The Thunder Emperor!)**

**The thundering attack shot towards the fake and engulfed him. The real one jumped up and had his sword pointed right at the fake's neck, and when he landed, just as it was about to plunge in, Sakura begged, **_**STOP IT!! PLEASE DON'T KILL SYAORAN!!"**_

__**While the real one was taken aback, the fake one drove Hien through the real's right upper leg. Sakura's hands flew up to her mouth, her eyes wide. The real one collasped to the ground in pain. "Syaoran...kun..." The fake pointed the sword at Sakura and sliced the barrier, peeling away at the covering. Sakura sat there, dumbfounded, sobbing, and in fear. Kamui was about to drive his nails through the fake, but a voice called, **"Wait, Kamui!"

**He looked down in confusion, halting his attack, "Subaru?"**

"Wait!"

**The fake pointed his sword at a spot in the barrier, and Sakura held out a hand, but wasn't fast enough, "You mustn't!!"**

**Syaoran sliced through it, and a feather flew up. Syaoran grabbed it, and looked down at Sakura. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to his face. She tried to push away, "No...wait..." The feather began to fly inside her, "Syaoran-kun..."**

**As it vanished, she cried out, almost as if she was in pain. "Syaoran" held her up closely and said as she began to fall asleep, "I will return the feathers to you! No matter what!"**

**He waited momentarily, holding the hime in his arms. He looked around, the blue eye shining, "There aren't any more feathers in this world? If there aren't, there is no need to stay. I will search for the feathers in the next world." A portal appeared, and he dropped Sakura. Her strong love for him woke her for just a moment. She reached out a hand, and caught his arm, "Syaoran-kun...please...don't go..."**

**He looked down with -sadness? Either way, he moved harshly away from her and into the portal. "Syaora..." Sakura collasped, and the portal vanished. The barrier became a cocoon as she fell, and it wrapped around her. Outside, as it faded, Kurogane, still holding Fai, walked up to the real Syaoran, "Hey, you...explain that mark on your chest!"**

**Syaoran attempted to stand, bearing his weight against his sword, "That is the mark of the one who murdered your mother!"**

**Kurogane was about to kill Syaoran, right there, right then, but a voice called, "Hold it right there!"**

**He looked up and saw Yuko, "The Syaoran you see there was captured by the man who murdered your mother. Also...he doesn't know where that man has gone."**

**Mokona howled, "YUKO!"**

**Kurogane glimsped at the Syaoran on the ground.**

**Mokona continued on, "Kurogane! Look at Fai! Sakura and this Syaoran are injured too!"**

**Realizing they did all need serious attention, he turned, "After, I want to hear this...witch! I want to hear everything!"**

**Yuko looked away with shame and the real Syaoran looked over at Sakura-hime. She was still crying, even in her sleep.**

**--End flashback--**

The words were still echoing in everyone's minds.

_**"It's no good."**_

_**"What does that mean?"**_

_**"His eye's been gouged out. In his condition, I wouldn't be surprised if he died from the shock alone. And we don't have enough medicine here for this."**_

_**"There are no doctors. Satsuki-chan was a med student, but if it comes to surgery, things could get...difficult."**_

_**"What will happen to Fai?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Yuko! Yuko!! Please! Fai is about to die! Yuko!!"**_

_**"...Y...You...can't...While I'm still alive...Syaoran-kun's magic still lives. Even half of that magical power is too much...Nothing...will be able to stop him."**_

_**"Fai!!"**_

_**"Who told you that you had to make that decision now?!"**_

_**"No!! Kurogane!!"**_

_**"Sorry..."**_

_**"Witch...Is there a way to keep him from dying?"**_

_**"Yes, there is."**_

__The real Syaoran looked away, with the same look as Yuko had had. Shame. He knew that these people all had a deep connection. He felt like it was all his fault that this had happened. But even so...if he hadn't made that copy, Fei-Wang would've gotten the power to cross demensions instantly. Still...it was his fault that this was happening. They were about to loose one of their companions...their friend...one of their BEST FRIENDS...and everyone was feeling deep pain. Even the man who hid his emotions was clearly showing it.

He winced as one of the men finished wrapping up his leg. He stared hard, straight ahead. There had to be a way..._some _way...to help these travelers out.

_Some _way...

--

"Sama, can we go now?! It did not go as planned!!"

"This is true...Yes. You need to aid my descendants. My daughter...my son...and my other..._relative."_

"Arigato! We won't fail you!"

"Be safe on the trip down."

"Hai!"

**Please keep up the good reviews! Whoever can guess who the "aid my descendants" guy is can get a sneek preview of the next chapter if they wish! In a REVIEW, they can put "Sneek Peek" at the beginning or ending of their REVIEW.**

**So, please review! Let us keep up the good work together!! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gomen! Gomen! GOOOOMMMEEEENNN!!! I know most of you must hate me...but this is the reason on why I don't write a story until the manga/anime/series is finished! TOO MANY GODDANGED TWISTS! ESPECIALLY IN 19 AND 20! Kami-sama... WHY can't I hate CLAMP sometimes?!**

**Because they're too good at writing, I know... T_T**

**knguy2****: Go Tokyo Revelations! Thankies for the review! It's like months and months later, but DAMMIT LOOK I'M UPDATING!!! 0=)**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa no belongy to mesa. Mesa wishes it did. But mesa can no havey. Nor does I own **_**The Steward of Gondor**_**, sung by Billy Boyd, made for **_**Lord of the Rings**_**. Yes, I like LotR. And I think that at the moment, this song fits the mood of the story. (rereads nineteen and twenty, cursing that I'm not brave enough to go online and see what happens next)**

Chapter 12

Sakura slowly awoke. She was bandaged up and her wounds felt like they were still stinging. She had made it...she had successfully finished the price for Yuko. Now, everyone's debt's were paid off. Everyone's except...

Her eyes searched for Kurogane. He had been subjected to a horrible fate. "Game." That was what they were calling him. Now that Fai was a vampire...he had to have "game." She spotted...Syoaran over in a corner of the room, his injured leg stretched out, but his left leg remained pulled up to him. To Sakura, he seemed asleep. She had heard the tale..if Syaoran was a blood heir to Clow Reed, her father...was he related to her? If so, how? Was he a brother? Distant cousin? Her wounds were still stinging and were bandaged. She found that she couldn't move all that well. All she could do was move her head around. Appearantly, Fai had seen her, and walked up to the bedside from another room. He sat down, "Sakura-chan...daijoubou?"

"Hai...I'm fine. How about you?" Sakura gave him a weak smile.

Kero popped up into her view, "You worried us half to death! I mean, when you came stumbling up like that...I could already hear Toya and Yue..." the creature of Clow shivered.

Sakura wanted to give a small chuckle, but her pain was at a high level. She groaned, "Kero...my head...it hurts."

"I'll be right back, then-" Kero was about to fly off when Fai shook his head, "I'll go. Satsuki needed to check up on you, anyway."

The vampire/wizard stood up and fumbled with his eyepatch on the way out of the room. Sakura finally caught sight of Kurogane standing at the doorway. "Kurogane-san..." she choked out, "How is your back?"

"It's fine. Nothing serious," Kurogane said shortly.

---

"Nakuru, are you ever going to stop calling me 'Souppy?!'"

"Never! I can't call you by your real name!"

"Oh, indeed. We all know how tragic THAT would be!"

"Spinel Sun. That doesn't exactly sound normal!"

"Nor does SOUPPY!!"

"Oh, shut up! Don't complain! We need to get to the sama's daughter! Sakura-hime! As I heard from sama, she's absolutely..."

"...Yes?"

"ADORABLE!!"

"Oh, get a grip, Nakuru."

---

Fai stood outside after having gotten Satsuki so she could check up on Sakura. He sighed.

_**"About Kurogane..."**_

_**"We've talked. I said, 'Good morning, Kurogane!"**_

_**"...That was your response?"**_

_**"At first, just like Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, and Mokona...I intended to call him by his name, but...it was so much more fun to get him angry at all the nicknames I gave him. I doubt anyone had given him a nickname before in his life. It was so fun...that I didn't realize that I was stepping over a line I had drawn for myself. That's why I can never forgive him for deciding I had to live. If I forgive him, we might get close again."**_

_**"What happened didn't happen because you two spent time together."**_

_**"Even so, I don't want to make anyone unhappy anymore. Those words I said when King Ashura finally drew me out...I don't want them to become a lie."**_

_**"Fai...There's one thing you need to remember. To all the young ones in your group, you are no longer someone who passes through their lives and is forgotten. You have become someone very important to them. Your hardships are their hardships, too."**_

___I understand what Yuko-san is saying...demo..._

"...and I said to forget it!"

Fai frowned and looked upward, seeing a young woman with long brown hair and light brown eyes landed before him. On her shoulder was a small black creature, similar to Kero. He glared and prepared for battle, "Who are you?"

"Oh! You ARE as good-looking as sama described!!" the girl beamed.

The creature sighed, "Nakuru, get ahold of yourself. Fai-san, was it? We're here to see the hime. Sakura-hime."

"What do you want with her?"

"We're on special orders to protect her."

"And who is your master?"

"His name is Clow Reed."

"...Clow Reed?! Isn't he-?"

"Yes," Nakuru nodded, "Sakura-hime and King Toya's father."

Fai studied them carefully, then said, "...Follow me."

Fai led them inside, passing by many of the people who were moving into the building from the tower. He led them into the room. Kurogane glanced up, and inquired, "Who're they?"

They introduced themselves. The girl smiled, "Hey there! I'm known as Nakuru!" She pointed to the black Kero, "And this is Souppy."

The creature sighed in annoyance, but gave up. Kero leapt off of the bed, flapping his wings, "Whoa! What're you two doing here?!"

"Ah. Cerberus. Pleased to see you again," Souppy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Spinel Sun...and Ruby Moon. How long has it been?"

"Not as long as you think, Cerberus," Nakuru grinned, poking him.

Fai looked down at the sleeping Syaoran, who still hadn't woken up. "He must be worn out."

Kurogane, not having heard Fai's comment, "What do they want?"

"They say they're here to protect Sakura-chan. They were sent from Clow Reed."

Kero's eyes widened. "...Sama?! He's not alive! We watched him die, Yue and I!"

"He's still here spiritually, Cerberus," Souppy explained, "And he still gives us orders."

"My...otou-sama?" Sakura repeated weakly from the bed.

Nakuru walked over and leaned down next to her. She nodded, "Yes, Sakura-hime." She then examined her before taking her left hand. Nakuru closed her eyes, and a gentle light from Nakuru's body flew into Sakura's. The hime's wounds instantly began to heal, and Sakura's head didn't feel as light. She realized that her pain deceased. Nakuru gave a tired sigh of relief, and stood, "Does that feel better?"

"...Hai," Sakura sat up, and looked up at Nakuru, "Arigato, Nakuru-san."

"How'd you do that?" Kurogane demanded.

"Magic, black-san."

Kurogane instantly fumed, and Souppy apologized, "I'm sorry. Nakuru is always..."

"Cute?!" Nakuru offered, her face dead serious.

"A little messed up, is what I'm thinking of," Souppy nodded.

Nakuru pounded the black Kero into the wall near Syaoran. Once he'd heard the small thud, Syaoran's eyes opened. He looked at Souppy, who lay beside him, clearly in pain. He looked confused at once. Fai quickly told him what was happening, and he understood.

Mokona called upon Yuko once again, and she began talking about Fei-Wang Reed, who was behind everything that'd happened since the begin of the dimension-hopping travelers' journey. Once they all agreed to go, Nakuru and Souppy worked out a deal with Yuko so that they could travel with the group as well. But what it was, they would tell no one.

---

**Home is behind**

**The world ahead**

"Any strange occurances...well, there's a lot goin' on in this country lately. Anything specific?"

"Strong powers, someone randomly gaining power, anything like that?"

"No, sorry."

"Okay...I'm sorry to bother you."

"No trouble at all."

Sakura looked around with a fierce determination. Ever since "Tokyo", she had never been the same. She was stronger, and was always trying too hard for anything. They'd arrived in the country of Hortrenia, a place with wars happening everywhere. For land, control, and power. There was hardly anything beautiful left in the country because everything had been destroyed by the wars. Mokona had sensed a feather, and they were now searching for it in the small city they landed in. So far, no one had any luck. Sakura was now having to wear a brace on her right leg. Even though Nakuru healed Sakura, she had still lost the use in her leg. Sakura rarely ever laughed anymore, smiling only for Mokona. Kero and Souppy, worried about her condition, followed her everywhere they could, Nakuru giving the hime her own space. So, she often tried to cheer up the others.

"So, tell me, black-san," she directed at Kurogane, who glared in return, "what do you like to do to pass time?"

Mokona joined in with Nakuru, giving her a smile. "Kurogane likes to drink! So does Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned to face them, hearing his name in the conversation. As if reminded by a recent event, he turned away, a light blush on his cheeks. Kurogane scoffed, "What's it to you, anyway?"

"Well, I must learn more of my companions, shouldn't I?" the female gave a huff.

"Tell _me_, girl-"

"Na-ku-ru!"

"_Girl_," Kurogane insisted, "why are you hanging around?"

"Because I must be prepared to sacrifice my life for Sakura-hime!"

"Then why aren't you with the hime?"

"Oh, black-san! You do not understand women, do you? Sakura-hime may force a smile for you every now and then, but she is still suffering. She needs her space!"

Kurogane grunted, Sakura, Kero, and Souppy returning to the group. "No one over there has heard of anything," she reported grimly.

"Daijoubou, Sakura-chan," Fai assured. "Someone soon will report something."

Suddenly, a frantic man in uniform ran into the restaurant, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Minna-san, run! The Nagaths are coming! Run to the nearest shelter - a few miles outside of town!" And with that, he ran from the building, screaming the news everywhere.

**And there are many paths to tread**

**Through shadow**

Instantly, people began panicking. They all began screaming, grabbing the hands of their families and friends, and running. The time-traveling group stayed together, but waited until the crowd cleared out from the building. Syaoran said above the noise, "I heard from someone that the Nagaths are apparantly demons from the underworld."

"They believe that stuff?" Kero scoffed.

"Well, Cerberus, if black creatures of legend becoming running amuck in the streets, I think I'd believe, too!" Nakuru snapped.

"Mokona doesn't think that the Nagath people will be here any time soon," Mokona bluntly said.

"What makes you say that?" Fai inquired.

"I feel a feather. From that direction." Mokona pointed to the opposite flow of the screaming crowd. "Only it's stopped moving."

Sakura yelped with surprise as the crowd began to drag her along. Syaoran quickly latched on to her hand, balancing her. Sakura attempted to let go, but Syaoran held tighter. They patiently waited on the crowd to thin out to nothingness, and they began walking towards the direction of the feather's waves. They twisted and turned in and around buildings. They came to a line of soldiers and hid from them, knowing that if they were seen, they'd be forced to leave. Fai leaned against the building they were hiding behind in thought. Then, he looked at Mokona. "Mokona, would you please give me Sohi?"

"Ano...hai." Mokona opened his mouth, allowing Sohi to fly from it. Fai took it from him, then turned to Kurogane.

"Your hand, onegai."

Kurogane hesitantly held his hand out to the wizard. Fai drew magical symbols around his hand, and Sohi was sucked into it. Kurogane looked questionably at the wizard from Seresu. Fai explained with a slight smirk. "Just in case we get separated. You wouldn't want to be without your sword. You can summon it easily. Just as Syaoran-kun uses to draw his magic sword from his hand."

And so, they all settled in, waiting.

**To the edge of night**

**Until the stars are all alight**

---

_**"Yui!!"**_

_**"Fai!!"**_

_**"I've had enough! I want to die! If I die, then Yui can get out of here! If we aren't twins, he can live! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! But before that, I want someone to...I want someone to...save Yui. He needs to be saved!"**_

_**"Assume that there was a method to bring the dead back to life. Would you do it?"**_

_**"Bring Fai back..."**_

_**"FAI!!!"**_

---

**Mist and shadow**

**Cloud and shade**

Fai flew up, breathing heavily, beads of sweat on his brow. He tried to catch his breath, remembering his nightmare. He sighed when he realized that it was a dream and nothing more.

No...

It was more...

Much more...

Much more than a dream. It was his past. One he would not speak of. He glanced to the right and saw that Kurogane was still awake, his back turned, murmuring with Mokona. Fai felt so guilty inside. Things between Kurogane and Mokona were always amusing, but the two were developing a true friendship. All mostly because of...

_**"If I had waited a few more moments, he would've been dead. Besides...I don't know what the witch was thinking...but I had to trust in that thing over there and ask the witch to save him. I trust that thing."**_

_**"Kurogane..."**_

**All shall fade**

**All shall...**

But Fai knew. He knew that things would take too much time before they were repaired between he and Kurogane. Especially when he found out about...

_**"Yui!!"**_

_Iie_! Fai shook his head painfully, wanting the memory of him to erase.

_**Fade**_

**I promises to try harder! (hits self) STOP STICKING TO THE PLOT YOU IDIOT!! STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!!! DS%(*U#(_%!*$#()%N&$(!#$&%!!!!!**

**Review? :)**


End file.
